Chaos and Chaos
by SonicMX
Summary: Silver Sonic is planning something big. And the first thing to do is eliminate Sonic. His one mistake, though, is let Metal Sonic do it. Metal helps Sonic live by sending him to a new world. Now Sonic must get home before S.S. destroys it. But someone in this world starts wanting him to stay. Can they work it out or will chaos destroy them all? This is for Ty the Hedgehogs contest.
1. What's happening?

**Chaos and Chaos**

Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Romance and Adventure

Rated T

(Author's commentary)

SonicMX: For the contest of ty the hedgehog.

Sorry it looks rushed into. But I wrote it on paper first an I hate to recopy stuff.

* * *

Song:City escape theme from Sonic adventures 2.

* * *

Sonic rushed through the city, feeling the breeze of cool air hit his face. Nothing felt better than this. Feeling free. But Sonic had a job to do. Tails had called him, saying something big is happening in the forest and that he should rush over ASAP. With the forest in sight, Sonic rushed in.

* * *

Song: "I Came to Play" the Miz them from WWE

* * *

An explosion caught Sonic's ears as he ran in.

"Tails?" Sonic wondered as he dashed to the explosion. A robot threw Tails down and turned to the hedgehog. Tails had cuts and bruises all over him. One of his ears was gone and his tails were twisted up. He was unrecognizable.

"ORGANISM IDENTIFIED AS SONIC. PRESUME MISSION TO KILL SONIC" It said as Sonic ran and span into the robot. Sonic fell back in pain. "FOOLISH IDIOT."

"What did you do to Tails?! Metal Sonic, you've gone to far!"

"STUPID SONIC. I. AM. SILVER SONIC!"

* * *

Silver Sonic-A copy made of Sonic while he was roboticized Sonic. He was virtually indestructible.

* * *

Sonic looked in shock. The indestructible robot was here. Alive and working. Sonic thought this as he ran and kicked Silver Sonic in then head. Barely hurt S. S., but Sonic fell back, holding his foot in pain. S.S. grabbed Sonic and punched him repeatedly. Face. Stomach. A kick to the chest. Sonic was getting his blue tail handed to him. Silver Sonic through Sonic into a nearby tree and stood, as if nothing happened.

"METAL TROOPER COME HERE. METAL SONIC 3.0 COME HERE." Silver S. said. A metal trooper fell to the ground and stood.

* * *

Metal Sonic Trooper-A series of robots made by Chuck to protect station square after Sonic went into space. They were seemingly destroyed by Shadow.

* * *

Metal Sonic fell down in front of Sonic and picked him up.

"FINISH HIM BROTHER." Silver Sonic ordered. Sonic looked into the eyes of his soon to be killer. Metal's eyes turned into words and Sonic confusingly read it.

"SONIC. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN. I WILL SEND YOU AWAY AND DO MY BEST TO HELP YOUR FOX FRIEND. I-I CANA HOLR MY FRIE WILI MDCH LONFER. HUTRY." Metal's stomach opened up, revealing the chaos emeralds. Before Sonic was warped away, 5 letters appeared on Metal's screen

SORRY.

* * *

Sonic woke up with a heavy tiring feeling and a dizzy after shock of being warped away. He was in a forest. Believing he was in the same forest, he wobbled to the closest open field. A house-like tree was there. He moved towards it but fell before making it. The last thing he remembered was being carried off by a shadowy figure.

* * *

Song:MLP:FIM theme instrumental

* * *

The town of Ponyvhille was quite and...

*BOOM*

...Peaceful...

Rainbow Dash flew at great speeds towards Fluttershy's house, Pinkie Pie hopping along, creepily able to keep up. They stopped on the dime right in front of the house.

"I wonder what the MYSTERIOUS BEING FROM NOWHERE Fluttershy's found is?" Pinkie said, doing the horror story tellers arm wave.

"It better not be another bunny." R.D. said. She went to knock, but the door swung opened and the 2 ponies were pulled in. Fluttershy slammed the door and looked at the two.

"What was that f-" R.D. was cut off by F.S. shooshing her. She pointed to the blue creature on the couch. All three of them stood over it.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know. I saw it walk out of Everfree forest and collapse on the ground." Fluttershy said. "It seemed to be near death. It needs to be cared for."

"It looks kinda cool!" R.D. said. "It's got spikes! It must be a warrior just from battle!" (BRM: Yeah. Just from getting his butt beaten!) The creature stirred and the 3 pony's looked at it to see it awaken.


	2. Sonic explains everything

Chaos and Chaos Ch.2

Sonic explains everything/The adventure begins.

SonicMX: I am sorry for such a late update. I don't update quickly so please forgive me.

I Don't own Sonic or MLP. Only time I'm going to say it.

Please review... OR ROACH AND GHOST WILL GET IT... AGAIN!(COD)

BRM:Should have stuck with the kitten.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOUR REVIEWS GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! HOORA!

* * *

Sonic felt very dizzy. He tried to open his eyes, but they rejected that idea. He tried to listen to his surrounding's, and faint voices were heard. He tried to open his eyes again, but only pain came. Summoning the little strength he had, he finally opened his eyes. He saw little animals playing on tree branches that seem to be decorated in a house like way. He turned his head and saw three ponies looking at him.

"Uh... Hello?" Sonic mumbled. The yellow pony backed away and the pink one shot up to his face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU COME HERE?" It said like it was talking to a foreigner.

"I don't know."

"Who you are or why your here?"

"Why I'm here."

"Then who are you?" The blue pony asked.

"Sonic." Sonic said, now standing and off the couch. "Sonic the hedgehog."

"You don't seem like a hedgehog. Not one I've seen at least." The yellow pony said.

"Really? That's o..." Sonic thought for a second. " Is this Mobius?"

"No. It Equestria. The most WONDERFUL WORLD IN THE UNIVERSE!" The pink pony cheered.

'oy... Metal did send me away.' Sonic thought. "So what are your names?"

"PINKY PIE!" Pinky cheered.

"Fluttershy." Shy said shyly.

"Rainbow Dash." Dash said.

'GOOD LORD, ITS LIKE I WAS PUT INTO A SICK GIRLS HEAD!' Sonic thought with terror.

Sonic felt stiff and stretched, but screamed and fell back onto the couch. He looked at his left arm. It was wrapped and bandaged while connected to his head. Fluttershy ran to him.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked.

"W-wheres a mirror?" He asked. She walked him to a mirror and Sonic took a good look at himself. He had 2 bandaged quills, his left arm hung from his neck, and his right ear was torn. Uther than that, his chest was scratched up and bruises where all over him.

"From just 3 hits! How..." Sonic said.

"From what?" Dash asked.

"Hm? Guess I better explain the situation." Sonic said.

* * *

"O.K. I come from a world know as Mobuis. A world inhabited by animal like people, like me. We lived in peace for many years, untill an evil man named , or recently called, started a world domination plan. His army? Robots made from animals he took. I, the one who decided to fight back, am the hero that stops his plans every time. He hated me, and even created more versions of me to stop me. Out of the many, the main ones of this story are the indestructible Silver Sonic, the Metal Sonic Trooper, and the one who survived for years and is an enemy not to joke with, Metal Sonic. Now to tell you the real problem. I was called by my friend, Tails, to go to the forest and..."

* * *

Tails had cuts and bruises all over him. One of hs ears was gone and his tails were twisted up. He was unrecognizable.  
"ORGANISM IDENTIFIED AS SONIC. PRESUME MISSION TO KILL SONIC" It said as Sonic ran and spinned into the robot. Sonic fell back in pain.  
"FOOLISH IDIOT."  
"What did you do to Tails?! Metal Sonic, you've gone to far!"  
"STUPID SONIC. I. AM. SILVER SONIC!"

* * *

"...I tried to fight back, but in three hits I was turned into this. He called on his friends, Metal trooper and Metal Sonic. He told Metal to finish me, but he..."

* * *

Sonic looked into the eyes of his soon to be killer. Metal's eyes turned into words and Sonic confusingly read it. "SONIC. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN. I WILL SEND YOU AWAY AND DO MY BEST TO HELP YOUR FOX FRIEND. I-I CANA HOLR MY FRIE WILI MDCH LONFER. HUTRY." Metal's stomach opened up, revealing the chaos emeralds. Before Sonic was warped away, 5 letters appeared on Metal's screen

SORRY.

* * *

"...So I landed here." Sonic finished.

"What are chaos emeralds?" Pinky asked.

"Well their magical jewels that hold massive power. They look like... well jewels." Sonic folded his one arm to hold his head, but pulled back when a sharp point poked him. He went to the back of his quills and pulled out a...

* * *

Song:Route 99 from Sonic advanced 3

* * *

"It's the green chaos emerald!" Sonic said. "Six more, and I can go home." The ponies looked at him with a stupid look.

"All seven could help me home and stop whats going to happen. Will you guys help me?"

"Well sure. If what you say is true, then we have to help!" Dash said.

"I'll go see if I can get our friends to help."

"Sweet! See ya at the nearest food place!" Sonic said, bolting out the door at crazy speeds.

"Ho-ly..." Dash gasped.

* * *

Sorry for being a bit late. Some things have been happening...

Please review!

Also If any one can help me think of good music to go with parts of the chapters, tell me. I need the help.


	3. Getting help while having fun!

SonicMX:Thank you all for your Awesome reviews. When the 5th chapter comes up, the review people will have their names shown and thanked.

BRM: MX is sorry for the delay and will personal give the kitten and Call Of Duty characters a break.

Pizza33: This chapter will have a small rip where MX was planing to make a new story. If you guys see it, tell us. Trust me, it will be easy to find.

MX:Sorry for the wait! I try but school is a mother and video games stall me.

* * *

Sonic should have waited before he ran out, because he felt dizzy as soon as he went out the door, did a complete U-turn, and crashed into the side of the house-like tree. He comically fell over and laid there. The three ponies ran out to see what happened to the hedgehog. Pinkie started laughing, Rainbow stood there, still in shock, and Fluttershy ran to help him.

"Are you crazy?!" She said angrily. "You just woke up 10 minutes ago and your body is still broken. You need to slow down and wait for your body to heal and adjust to the injured areas. Now, are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic said, getting up. "Shaken up, but O.K." Rainbow dash walked up to him.

"How... How did you run so fast?" She asked, her face still in a shocked expression.

"I... Well... I was basically born with speed." Sonic started to grin. " I'm considered the fastest thing alive."

Rainbowdash's surprised face turned into a face of scoffness (I guess that would be the term) and gave her own smirk.

"Well I'm considered the fastest pony in the world." she said.

"Well there can't be two fastest things out here."

"I agree!"

Sonic looked up at the road.

"First one to the end of the road wins." Sonic said.

"Deal." Dash said.

Then there was nothing. The two ponies left looked at the trail of dust float around and disappear.

"He does realize that he only knows my house and not the land, right?" Shy asked. "And that he is in no condition to run."

"Well I don't know, but we should start getting help instead of worry!" Pinkie yelled with her seriously serious face.

* * *

Pinkie arrived at the apple farm, ready to recruit Applejack into the 'save the blue hedgehog' mission. She saw Applejack standing by the barn, talking to someone in it. Pinkie rushed up and greeted her.

"HY APPLEJACK!" Pinkie screamed. Applejack quickly turned and nearly fell over trying to see her surpriser.

"Pinkiepie? Gosh darnit, you nearly made me keel over." A.J. cried. "What do ya want?"

"I need your help to save a blue hedgehog's world! He needs to get back to his friends and Save his universe! SO SAYS THE TALKING ANIMAL!"

"Blue hedgehog? I guess the green guy was right. Sonic is here."

"Who told you?"

A.J. shook her head. "No one N-No one!"

"Who's in the barn?" Pinkie pushed.

"No pony." Applejack said. She wasn't technically lieing.

A motor like sound was heard, and a large beam of energy shot out the back of the barn. It landed a bit out of sight.

Applejack sweatdropped and looked at the pink pony.

"I er... am havin' my own 'adventure' at the moment. Please just don't say anything. I'll help you when I'm done.

"O.K.!" Pinkie said and jumped away.

* * *

Fluttershy made it too Twilight's house and knocked on the door. She was invited in by Spike and she sat on the couch as the dragon went to fetch the purple unicorn.

Finally after a minute, a worn out pony staggered into the room.

"What happened?!" Shy asked.

"Well Spike bit into a gem that kinda blew up in his face. It seems to have massive energy readings, but I can't unlock it."

"Oh. well that's a coincidence, because I need your help finding six of those gems you described... YOU HAVE ONE!" She cried, but shrank back down, apologizing for her outburst.

"It's fine. Tell me the story."

* * *

After their race around the town, both speedsters fell over near a pond outside the town, both panting from all that leg and wing work.

"I dub this a tie. I-I surely believe you agree." Sonic gasped.

"Yes." was all the pony could say.

Sonic crawled over to the pond and shook his head in it. He knew it was water, but at least he knew it was small. He jumped up at how cold it was and fell over. Dash laughed, getting up. She was met with a water splash of annoyance from Sonic.

"I know for a fact that you didn't do that." She stated.

"And what if I did?" He said. She answered him by shoving him into the pond. He thrashed a bit, but quickly regained his senses.

"That's it." he state as he kicked water at her. "You realize now I'm refreshed by the water. So... NOW YOU PAY!" He laughed. Rainbow ran away as Sonic jumped out the pond, rolled up in a ball, throwing the water on him at her.

* * *

Sorry. It looks rushed because I have to update before you all give up.

REVIEW


	4. Everfree search part 1

Chaos and Chaos

Ch..4: Everfree search Part 1, getting started

SonicMX: Sorry for the wait, when I post a new chapter, I loose all inspiration for the next one. But a song brought it back. Thank you IPod! P.S. I wish I could write more dramatically, so if you want anything more to the story to make it better, please help.

For some reviews and PMs I got, here's an answer, Sonic is in pain. He can't run as fast as he wants! I am not stupid.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked through the town of Pony Ville, fully dried and ready to begin the search. The evening sun shined down on them as they walked. Sonic put his arms behind his back and soaked up the rays, enjoying the sun's final goodbye. He then looked over at Dash.

"You know, if I wasn't in pain, I would have overlapped you a hundred times." Sonic said as he and Rainbow Dash moved towards the town.

"Yeah right, I can go Mach 10!" She said Proudly.

"Speed of light. probably faster."

"No... You got to help me get that fast!"

"Well... A speed teacher... that Sounds... AWESOME! Sure, anything to help a friend. But enough playing, we got to find the next 6 chaos emeralds!"

"O.K." Rainbow said. "I believe We should go get Twilight Sparkle. If anypony can track mystic items, it's her."

"Sweet. Let's go... where is it."

Rainbow took Sonic to the center of town (I believe that's where the library is.) to a tree that seemed to be a house, much like Fluttershy's house. They walked in to a Purple and a yellow pony.

"Sonic, your here. great!" Fluttershy said, her face smiling weakly.

"So this is the blue hedgehog you spoke of. He seems worse than what you told me." Twilight said. "Are you feeling O.K.?"

Sonic smirked. "Of course. Nothing can keep me down!"

She giggled. "You seem enthusiastic. No wonder you made many friends in then 12 hours you've been here."

"Well what can I say, I make _fast _friends."

Dash face hooved herself as Sonic stood with a smile.

"Hehe... But where are my manners, I'm Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia"(tell me if the name is spelled wrong.)

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, Speedy hero of Mobius!"

Fluttershy walked over and handed Sonic the Yellow chaos emerald.

"You need five now, right?" Fluttershy said happily.

Sonic smiled. "Awesome. Thanks."

Fluttershy returned the smile. "No problem. But you should thank Twilight for it."

"I'm the one that found it!" Spike said, coming down the stairs.

'Any more freaking creatures I should no about?' Sonic thought annoyingly. Just then, Pinkie came in with a smile.

"Hy Pinkie!" Sonic said. "Did your other friends agree to help?"

"Applejack had other things to do and Rarity said she couldn't because she had to go get some new fabric for her dresses." Pinkie said.

"Well that bites." Sonic said as he sat down in a chair. He pulled out his green chaos emerald and tossed it in air, catching it, and repeat. His mind thinking about where to go and what to do. Honestly he liked it here. The peo-er... ponies were nice and the town looked exciting. he wouldn't mind exploring if his time was short. It troubled him. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, everyone. They could all be in danger. He cleared his head of the troubles and thought of were to search. Then it hit him.

"Hey shy. Where did you find me?" Sonic asked.

Fluttershy looked at Sonic and said "A bit from the Everfree Forest. Why?". Sonic jumped up from his chair.

"Then we should search there next!" Sonic walked towards the door, but was stopped by a purple bubble surrounding him. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Sonic, you have been badly injured, and it's almost nighttime. You and your body needs sleep." Twilight said. "I'm sure after what you've been through, you need the sleep. And besides, we have plenty of time, right?"

"I-I don't know..." Sonic said, being placed back on the floor. "When Metal told me of the danger in store for my world, I knew I had to stop it. But being here... Its terrible not knowing what's going to happen."

"Well I know it must be stressing, but not sleeping is going to make the search more difficult than it is now." Twilight said.

"Fine... where am I going to sleep then?"

"I guess since you've already been acquainted to my couch, that you can sleep there." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks."

* * *

That night, Sonic had a dream. A dream that, until much later, confuses him. He is standing in darkness. He then notices a light at the far end of it. He tries to run to it, but he can't move his feet. Then he sees a strange figure. It seems to stand there with a dead like stare. It has green eyes and a misshapen body. It repeats the words "Two Gods, Two different forms of Chaos." He woke up at 6:15 with a cold sweat. It didn't make sense to him, but later, he realizes what it meant and what he should have prepared for.(If someone knows exactly what I'm about to do later, PM me. If your right, you get a cookie. And one free question about the story I wouldn't tell anyone that you wanted to know).

"Time to get a bath." Sonic said quietly and walked over to Fluttershy's room door. He was about to knock when the door opened and Fluttershy looked at him with a blank face.

"I was... about to ask you if there was a bathroom I can take a bath or shower in. Is there?" he asked. Shy nodded and pointed a hoof to a door. Sonic smiled at her, then walked over there.

* * *

After everything had been sorted and everypony (and hedgehog) got ready, they went to the Everfree Forest. The trees shined brightly in the morning sun. The breeze was warm and cozy. Great day to go hunting, right.

"O.K., we can cover more ground in teams." Twi said. "Sonic and Rainbow can speed through the right while me, Pinkie, and Shy cover some of the left."

"Here's a chaos emerald." Sonic said, handing them the yellow gem. "If you get near an emerald, this one will glow. Like a tracking device." Sonic twi nodded and the two teams ran into the forest.

* * *

About 10 minutes of searching, Sonic and Dash's emerald started to light up. They ran into a clearing where the emerald shined brightest.

"Is the emerald even here?" Dash asked. A roar then broke out. A purple bear like creature came out and screamed.

"An Ersa Major!" Dash screamed. "But... Why is it purple."

Sonic walked backwards, away from it and suddenly noticed it.

"A Chaos Emerald is lodged in its head!"

"So we have to fight it?!" Dash got into a flying stance with a look of worry and Sonic got into a running stance with a smirk.

"Lets do it, to it!"

* * *

Please PM and all dat stuff. See ya when I update again!

Ch.5:Whats going on in Mobius


	5. What's going on in Mobius

SonicMX: Hello fellow BLA's and welcome to Narnia... I mean Mobius. This chapter has no ponies, sadly. This is actually what's going on back with Sonic's friends. If you pony peeps are sad, well... I actually have a few chapters ready for this and since Summer is here, I'll have plenty of free time. Better news, I'm going to try to update quicker from now on. Also this is chapter 5! So I'm going to praise the reviewers for their hard work at moving there eyes across a screen.

Ty the Hedgehog.  
Your contest started this, so you're a big part in it's making. Thank you.

Lumikflash.  
It made you a Brony? That's... actually pretty cool.

TheAwesomeCoolJay.  
Thanks for the comments! Your stories aren't bad either!

The legend itself.  
WHAT YOU CALLIN' HARD TO READ?!... I'm kiddin', even I had problems trying to make this story seem decent! Thanks for reading.

RamDOm1321.  
I can tell you're a huge fan. So am I, so am I.

Signature Style Red.  
Thanks for reading. I can't really say anything about your review though. Except for there's more chapters coming!

Dragonblaze66.  
Thanks for the Ch.1 comment. Not much, but meaningful.

Guest Reviewers.  
THANK YOU ALL!

Now this chapter is in time with the MLP world. It's been a day and a half for both. Enjoy!

PS there are 1 easter eggs/references to find. Tell me if you see one!

* * *

Setting: Stormy, 12:45.

* * *

Tails felt horrible, destroyed and mangled. He felt like every bone in his body was ripped out, broken, then jammed back into him in the wrong places. It was Raining hard outside and it seemed like midnight. But the clock beside him say 12:46 PM. also beside him was a Heart beat monitor. All that told him he was in a hospital.

'What... am I doing here...' Tails thought. A bolt of lightning boomed outside, causing Tails to jump, then groan in pain. He opened his eyes after the pain subsided a bit and noticed a red light in the corner. It seemed to be a machine, but badly damaged. Tails looked closer at it, and noticed what it was.

'Metal... Sonic?' Then Tails remembered.

* * *

"With this new Nano speed Enhancer Bracelet," Tails said happily in the forest. "Sonic will be able to run and move at faster paces than ever before! OHHH He will go crazy for it!" Tails looked at the purple ring-like bracelet with blue electronic-looking lines with a smile, then noticed a hedgehog shadow fall on the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails looked up and was suddenly yanked up by the neck. It wasn't Sonic.

It was Silver Sonic.

"LIFE FORM ANALYZED AS MILES "TAILS" PROWERS. WHERE IS THE MOBION HEDGEHOG, SONIC." It ordered.

"You were... destroyed. How did..." Tails mumbled between gasps.

"WHERE IS THE MOBION, SONIC." He ordered again.

"I, I'm not telling!" Tails yelled.

"SO BE IT." Silver Sonic then commenced beating Tails across the forest. After a while, he threw Tails down.

"WHERE IS THE MOBION, SONIC. YOU WILL ANSWE... POWER SOURCE DETECTED." Silver Sonic picked up the bracelet. He put in a hatch opened in his arm.

"MOVEMENT ENHANCER. WILL ANALYZE AND COPY LATER." Tails picked up a rocket bomb and tossed it at the robot. The explosion was large, it caught a lot in it's path. It blew Tails into a tree and collapsed.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was Sonic running in and being teleported by Metal Sonic, who arrived shortly after. Tails slowly got up, much to the pain in his legs dismay, and walked over to Metal with caution.

"VOICE S-SYTEM REPA-AIR COMPE-ETED." Metal said, causing Tails to step back in fear. "DO NOT BE-E ALARMED MILES. I AM NOT Y-YOUR ENEMY."

"Why should I believe you?! You helped in Sonic's Disappearance and my hospitalization!" Tails yelled.

"YOU ARE CORRECT... AND UNCORRECT. YES, I TELEPORTED SONIC TO A LOCATION WHICH I DON'T KNOW NOR MY MEMORY BANKS SERVE COORDINATES TO LOCATION. BUT I WAS PROTECTING HIM FROM WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN."

"What?... What's about to happen?"

"LOOK INTO MY-Y SCREEN." Tails did as told. "ACCESS MEMORY FILE CODENAMED "ROOM 3-0-4"." The screen showed it all. It was a recording of a planning room, where maps, ideas, and blue-prints lay. It showed the take over of Mobius. It showed the demise of Sonic. It showed the perfect plan for world domination, and Tails was terrified.

"But... why are you showing me this? Why did you try to protect Sonic?" Tails asked.

"ACCESS MEMORY FILE CODENAMED "OMEGA CODE"." The file showed Omega nearly destroyed. Before his lights went out, Omega shot metal. the words "FREE WILL CODE" appeared. "What Silver is planning should not happen or all will be lost. I don't want that."

Just then the door to the room busted open and Amy ran in, hammer ready.

"STAY AWAY FROM TAILS!" Amy yelled. Tails got in front of Metal.

"Amy! Stop!" Tails yelled. She stopped with a confused look. "He may not look like it, but he is on our side!"

"O.K. come out guys." Cream and Knuckles walked out, obviously waiting for Amy's signal. "Explain Tails."

* * *

One LONG AND BORING explanation later

* * *

"S-Sonic is..." Amy muttered.

"We won't be seeing Sonic for a long time. But at least he's not dead. Well, at least I think he's not." Tails said.

"The Master Emerald could be useful in locating him." Knuckles said. "I'll go and see what I can do." He then left the room.

"I hope your feeling O.K. Tails." Cream said.

"I feel better now that I got friends around. But I am still in pain."

"Oh... well... Me and mama made some soup for you! Maybe that will help." Cream gave him the soup from the bowl she was holding. Tails starts on it and smiles.

"It's delicious!" Tails said.

* * *

In Eggman's Base

Many Metal Sonic Troopers and Eggman robots stand in the main hall as Silver Sonic flies over them.

"LISTEN BROTHER'S! THE AGE OF ANDROID'S AND ROBOT'S IS COMING. IT'S TIME TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET AND RULE AS THE SUPERIOR FORCE, LIKE WE SHOULD HAVE LONG AGO." Silver Sonic said. "WE ARE THE TRUE RULERS! WE ARE THE METAL FORCE THAT WILL BRING THE PETHETIC WORLD INTO THE LIGHT IT NEEDED SO MUCH! GO!" The robots flew and stormed out.

The Metal war is starting.

* * *

Shadow burst into Tails hospital room.

"Everyone get out and into the tank outside. NOW!" He ordered. They ran outside, Shadow carrying Metal and Amy carrying Tails(Sounds awkward). Outside, everyone noticed millions of robots advancing. Everyone then jumped in, fearing for their life.

"We need Sonic." Tails mumbled in fear and pain from the bumpy road.

"We don't need that faker." Shadow growled. "But we need the Chaos Emeralds."

* * *

"_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos." _Knuckles chanted. "Please find Sonic and the chaos Emeralds!" The Master emerald flew up and began to spin. It then teleported away.

"Where are you Sonic?"

* * *

Thank you. For you pony lovers, were going back to Equestria in the next chapter. BY!

Oh! And review OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!


	6. Everfree search part 2

Sonic: I guess my friends can handle themselves.

Twilight: Our world is enjoyable.

Rarity: The building's collapsing!

Rainbow Dash: I just feel a bit warm, that's all!

Tails: WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!

Pinkie Pie: It's time we gave you a welcome party!

? ? ?: If you ever say that again. You. Will. Die.

Applejack: It's nice to meet ya, Sonic.

Applebloom: SCOOTALOO! NO!

_**Chaos and Chaos**_

_**Episode 2**_

_**(Ch.6-10)**_

* * *

SonicMX: How's it going Bros? My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Chaos and Chaos!  
There are a few things to say before we get started.

One, I don't know if an Ursa Major is supposed to be purple, so if it bother's you, I will switch Chaos Emeralds and, therefore, switch color. Just tell me. Also... I never saw the episode with the Ursa Major... so yeah...

Two, I am listening to Crush40's _What I'm Made_ _Of... _as I write this... so I will have help being violent for this chapter.

Three, I have _ easter egg/references to find. I already did two before even starting the chapter. Can you find any of them?

Four, I need help finding MLP FIM songs. Fighting, Normal, happy, Sad, and scary. _**HELP**_**_ ME._**

Finally, this was a very quick update, so I want praises for it... and reviews. So... review!

"" Talk

'' Think

**OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**

* * *

(Some type of fighting song play's.-See what I mean. I need help!)  
(This chapter involves fighting, which I'm not good at writing... typing. So "Bear" with it.)

Sonic was the first to move. He ran behind the creature at first and jumped on it's back. The creature swung it's arms back, trying to get him off. This gave Rainbow Dash a chance to tackle the bear. She flew at him at fast speeds, but, the bear somehow managed to move his arm and swatted her away. It than rolled, trying to squash Sonic. Sonic quickly jumped off and ran over to Dash, who was back up. Both charged at him quickly, going for a direct approach, but the bear bolted past them, went behind the two, and smashed his paw into Dash and Sonic. They both flew a couple of feet and landed hard. Sonic yelled in pain and held his arm, but quickly got back up.

"Wow, for a large guy, he's fast!" Sonic exclaimed. "It must be the chaos emeralds work. We need to get it out of him."

"Oh I plan more than that." Dash said, flying up. "No one hurts the Dash and gets away with it!" She charged at the beast again... and got thrown back again... Sonic ran to him and jumped over the arm this time. Landing on the arm, Sonic jumped up higher and rolled up into a ball and tried to do a homing attack.

Key word: _Tried_

Instead, Sonic got out of his ball form and screamed in pain as he hit the bear in the head, causing Sonic more pain. The bear picked Sonic off of his head and flung him away. Dash flew to where Sonic landed.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked.

"Fine." Grunted Sonic. 'If my main attack won't work... Maybe my Sonic Boost will.'

Sonic stood, then bolted at the bear with tremendous force. Sonic slammed into the beast, causing it to skid a few feat back and hold it's stomach in pain. He then ran back to Dash.

"What was that?!" Dash asked. "Is that what you did at Fluttershy's?"

"Yeah. It's my Sonic Boost. It helps me go extremely fast." Sonic said. The bear was running at them again, his anger worse than before. Dash fought fast and grabbed Sonic's hand and flew up. The bear looked up with anger all over it's face.

"What are you going to do now? Huh!" Dash taunted.

"Yeah!" Sonic added. The bear opened his mouth and a giant lazer shot out. Dash dropped Sonic and flew higher to avoid the shot.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he fell.

"Oops." Dash flew and caught Sonic and brought him to the ground.

"Thanks." Sonic said. They made eye contact and froze for a 4 seconds. The moment was broke by a roar and a blast of energy, which hit Sonic. He was sent flying into a tree. To shocked from the attack, Dash didn't notice the bear had moved behind her. The bear grabbed her and prepared for his new meal. Dash screamed.

Sonic heard this and quickly ran to them. He jumped as high as he could. He flipped so his foot would hit the bear.

(Slo-mo)

Sonic passed Dash while he was upside-down. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

(Slo-mo end)

Sonic's foot slammed into the bear's head, sending it back and dropping Rainbow Dash. The bear was sent far back. Sonic landed next to Dash in a "Let's Do this!" kind of stance. Dash blushed a bit.

"You want more?" Sonic asked. He pointed a finger to the beast. "Then let's do it, to it!" As Sonic Got ready to run, a large, Dark-purple bolt of energy larger than 2 Ursa majors came from nowhere, Sending the bear into Oblivion. Sonic and Dash looked in shock.

(It be hilarious if they had the Spongebob and Patrick's face from the movie, from where the giant snake ate the patty-mobile. I laughed hard at the thought.)

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

They didn't find the chaos emerald after that, nor the cause of that giant lazer. Twilight and the others found Sonic and Dash searching and helped. Still didn't find it.

"Well that sucks. I need to find those emeralds soon!" Sonic said to Twilight, Pinkie, Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike at Twilights house. "My friends need me and I'm letting them down! I can't let them down! What hero would do that!"

"Sonic!" Dash said sternly. "You are a hero no matter what. You didn't come here on purpose, you were forced here. And you showed your heroism by saving me from that Ursa Major!"

"I still can believe you guys took on a big bad bear! Especially a super duper charged one!" Pinkie said.

Dash continued. "and if your friends are as strong as you, then they can take care of themselves for a good while, right?"

" Yeah... I guess my friends can handle themselves. They amazing people." Sonic said, getting up. "Thanks Dash." Dash blushed.

"See you at the house, shy!" Sonic said, running out the door. Pinkie left while Twi and Spike went upstairs. Fluttershy began to leave when she noticed Dash's red face.

"Rainbow Dash, are you feeling O.K.?" Fluttershy asked, making Dash jump.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just feel a bit warm, that's all!" Dash said, flying outside.

* * *

3 hourse and a few minutes earlier

* * *

"WHY DID YOU FIRE THAT LAZER AT ME!"

"You know good and well why I did that."

"Because you can't control your anger? 3 words, anger management classes."

"You want me to do it again?!"

* * *

This is a very early update. So be HAPPY!

**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GET'S IT!**


	7. Sonic's tour of the town

Hey you STH and MLP fans! Welcome to Chapter seven of Chaos and Chaos. Just to let you know, since the reviews have stacked over 25, I decided this story be put on top of mah list. So here is a little contest(I think...) Whoever can become reviewer number 50(If reviewer 50 is a guest, then the next logged in viewer wins), I will let them choose either to have an OC join the party, nothing, 2 questions that I normally won't answer, or they can choose what happens next. I think that's a totally fair deal. If you disagree with this... well I don't know. Go yell at a tree or something. Also, this chapter is longer than usual, so enjoy!

"Speech" 'thought' (Author's notes)

Ch.7: Sonic's tour of the town

* * *

The next day, Sonic and Fluttershy decided to go to Twilight's library to see if she had any healing spells for Sonic.

"I still can't believe you fought an Ursa Major... there scary and violent. I never would even try and stay near one, let alone attack it." Fluttershy said.

"No worries! Me and Dash took care of him." Sonic said proudly.

"Y-you mean you..." Sonic looked at her with a Smile.

"No. I may be a fighter, but I'm no killer." Fluttershy happily took that answer.

'But whatever that beam of energy was, it took that bear down... along with the chaos emerald.' Sonic thought.

"Then what happened to it then?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Sonic said.

A little further down the trail, Shy spoke up again.

"So what's it like on Mobius? I really want to know about your world. You seem very friendly, so your world must be an amazing place."

"It's..." Sonic chuckled. "a wonderful place with adventures around every corner. Very green and calm, unless Eggman decides to attack, then it's an epic battle. The world is large, beautiful and colorful... well, not as colorful as this place though."

"How about the anima... Oh yeah, sorry." Sonic look at her, confused. Then it hit him.

"Shy, my world consists of two types of animals. Mobiun's and normal animals. The animals are very friendly and playful. Kind of like your animals." Sonic said as they walked into ponyville.

"They sound wonderful." Shy said. The rest of the trip was quiet as the two made it to the library. Sonic knocked on the door(For some odd and creepy reason, the lavender town theme from Pokémon is running through my head as I type this. is that normal? Cause that's a creepy song.) and after a few seconds, Spike opened the door.

"Hey, you're the little guy from before!" Sonic said.

"I'm a baby dragon! I can't help that!" Spike said angrily.

"Sorry... What's your name?"

"Spike."

"Alright. Sorry about that, Spike." Sonic went in and saw Dash getting off of a table

"It was nothing bad, just a few bruises and such. You should feel better now." Twilight said. "Oh Sonic! Are you here to be healed?" Sonic nodded and hopped on the table. Twilight removed Sonic's bandages and saw the real damage.

"My, you must be in real pain! I-I can't believe you put up with this without proper care." Twilight's horn start to glow. Sonic's body was surrounded by a purple aura.

"Well I handle many injuries due to... the fact I get injured a lot. I got used to it. There's not a day that goes by without me getting hurt." All the ponies looked at Sonic in shock.

"You mean... your attacked everyday!" Fluttershy said with amazement and worry in her voice.

"Well kinda. I get hurt pretty much everyday. Most of the time by Eggman and Amy."

"Amy?" Dash asked.

"A very sweet girl from my world. But she's obsessed with me. She keeps wanting me to marry her. But she's still a good friend."

"Sounds more like a stalker than a friend. She needs to leave you alone." Dash said with annoyed look.

"Now she is still a great friend and a hero as well. You just need to see her for yourself. The aura faded into nothing as Sonic hopped of the table.

"Oh man, that was the stuff!" Sonic said as he stretched a bit. "I feel like a million rings!"

"_A million rings?_" Fluttershy said, confused.

"Oh... um... I feel brand new... that one better?" Everypony nodded. "Now, what's for breakfast!"

"You mean you guys didn't eat yet?" Twilight gasped. "It's about 11!"

"I fed the animals and I had something before we left, but I don't know what to get Sonic." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You should have asked me, I can talk." Sonic muttered under his breath. "Do you guys have any Chili-dogs?"

All the ponies responded "What's a Chili-dog?" Sonic fell to his knees, then dramatically yelled "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"So which one of you will be my tour guide through the town?" Sonic asked Dash and Shy as they exited the library.

"I guess Dash... I need to tend to my animals. And besides, I still need to calm Angle down. Sonic shuttered at the thought. He wanted nothing to do with that rabbit after what happened last night. In fact, it was so traumatizing, I refused to put it in this chapter.

...

...

What, you want to see it? FINE! I'll put you in the middle.

* * *

"GET OFF MY HEAD, GET OFF MY HEAD!" Sonic screamed as Angle continued to kick Sonic, using his paws to hold onto one of Sonic's quills.

"I'M BEING MOLESTED BY A RABBIT!" Sonic continued as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

* * *

There, ARE YOU HAPPY?!

Twilight came out of the library, levitating a letter.

"Sonic! I just sent my letter to the princesses and they have sent a reply asking to meet you. You have two hours." She said.

"Well at the speed I can go, I have plenty of time to explore the town."

Twilight smiled. "Your touring our home. Cool! Our world is enjoyable. I hope you have a good time."

So where are we going first, Dash?" Sonic asked. Dash pondered her choices, then she got her answer.

"Well, Sugar Cube Corner would be my choice, but since I want you to meet the rest of our friends, I say we go to Sweet Apple Acres!" She said.

* * *

Applejack and Big Mac where out working when Sonic and Rainbow Dash got there. Dash waved at her friend, who waved back and trotted over.

"Well howdy R.D.!" A.J. said, then she noticed Sonic. "You must be the blue hedgehog I heard about. Nice to meet ya, Sonic. er... Face to face, that is."

"Nice to meet you to..."

"Applejack"

"Thanks." Sonic said. He noticed a few juicy, red apples on a nearby tree. "Can I get some apples to eat? Had nothing all day."

"Sure, just let..." Sonic had two apples in his hands, showing he'd already got them and back within a second.

"WHOA NELLY! YOUR FAST! Your probably faster than Rainbo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Dash interrupted angrily. Sonic laughed at the angered pony, which caused her to go and stare down Sonic.

"A-a... T-take it easy D-Dash." Sonic stuttered. He started to walk backwards, away from the angered pony.

'Run, run, run, why aren't you running, I said RUN!' Sonic spun around and ran, Dash following behind.

* * *

Sonic slid into an open door and slammed it shut. Breathing heavily, he looked around and noticed two mares staring at him.

"Uhh... I'm very sorry if I'm intruding your home. It's ju-"

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog! Pinkie Pie said you needed help, but I had dresses that needed to be done that day." She said. "I'm Rarity and this is my little sister, Sweetie Belle." The little filly waved happily at the blue hedgehog.

"Why were you running? Were you being chased? Was it a monster?" The filly asked.

"Whatever you call Rainbow Dash when she's angry." Sonic said, catching his breath.

"What?! What happened?" Rarity asked, worried.

"Applejack commented how I was faster than Dash and when she started getting angry, I laughed, not to be mean, but she just made me laugh. That somehow started a chase." Sonic said, biting into one of the apples he had in his hand.

"Well I must say that sounds like Rainbow Dash. But that's what makes her, her."

'Yeah, well I already had a girl chase me before, but never one that could keep up with me...' Sonic sighed. 'At least I'm faster, hehe.'

"SONIC! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Rainbow's voice rang out. Sonic gulped and ran behind the counter and hid. Dash burst through the door's, looking steamed.\

'WHERE. IS. THE. HEDGEHOG!" She roared. Sweetie ran upstairs while Rarity took a step back, ears down and a fake smile on her face.

"W-whoever do you mean?" Rarity said.

"SOOOOONNNNIIIIIC!" She screamed. Rarity gulped and looked Dash in the eyes.

"Why are you chasing that poor hedgehog. What has he ever done to you!"

"Applejack said he was faster than me! He laughed at that! Taunting me. Mocking me!"

"No. He laughed. He thought it was funny on how you acted towards Applejack."

"How do you... he's here, isn't he?" Rarity got scared.

"N-no! Well, he was... but not anymore."

"Well tell him after his meeting, to meet me at Twilights. He will rue the day he laughed at the dash." Sonic jumped out once Dash left, looking pale.

"I'm sure that's not a good sign." Rarity said. Sonic threw the rest of his apple in the trash, stored the other in his quills, and walked towards the door. Before he made it, he turned and bowed.

"Sorry for the trouble ma'am. Good day, Ms. Rarity." Sonic said, then left the building.

"Such a gentlecolt!... uh... Gentlehog."

* * *

Sonic saw the pink, party mare in a shop for baked goods and decided to visit... and to stay out in the open and the sight of Rainbow Dash. Sonic walked on in to Pinkie, who was facing the other way, holding a cake.

"Hey Pinkie!" sonic said. The mare screamed and smashed her face into the cake.

"Oy... You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Sonic said, unsure if he was talking to Pinkie or the cake.

"S-Sonic! Don't scare me like that." Pinkie cried.

"Um... O.k. Sorry about the cake. I can try to help remake it. Who was it for?"

"No and no one!"

"Um... Wha-" Sonic noticed the clock on the wall and that he had 5 minutes to get to the princesses.

"Quick Pinkie, tell me how to get to Princess Celestia!" Pinkie told him directions and he burst out the door and to the castle. What he didn't know is that a blue mare saw him and was on his tail.

* * *

I started to rush at the end, sorry. Now let's see... there is 1 easter eggs and/or references in this chap. FIND EM!

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS**_** IT!**


	8. Royal meeting---Dash and her feelings

Hello everyone! my name SonicMX... Ching chong motherf-

WELCOME BACK TO CHAOS AND CHAOS! Enjoy and remember that the contest to see who becomes reviewer number 50 is still going. Also, once the story is finished, I will fix some of the problems down the road. Just to let you Pony and Sonic luvers know that I know of some of the mistakes I made, so don't bother me about it. Now shut up and let me let you read this, honestly you people won't shut u- HEY! I SAID SHU- SHUT UP! oh wait I'm talking... SHUT UP!

* * *

Sonic ran into the city, ready to meet the princesses of the land. He went towards the castle, cause honestly where else would a princess be. Sliding into a box?... Nevermind. Anyway, he ran to the door and the two colts garding it stopped him from progressing.

"State your business." One ordered.

"I was told by Twilight Sparkle that the princesses want to meet me." Sonic answered.

"Are you Sonic?" The other colt asked.

"The one and only." The gaurds stepped away from the door. "Thank you." Sonic went inside. A little bit after he went inside, the guard on the right started too speak.

"Why can't everypony thank us like he did?"

"Because your face is so freaking ugly." The colt on the left said calmly.

"Shut up, At least I have a girlfriend!"

(Due to the fact that BRM made this argument and how it would have shot the rating up sky high, we cut it. If your brave enough to hear it, PM us and well send it to you.)

"THAT'S IT!" The right guard jumped at the other, landing them both in the bushes, giving a certain blue Pegasus time rush in after the hedgehog.

* * *

"In here, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic heard as he passed by an open door. He looked in and saw 2 large ponies sitting in a larger hallway-like room.

"We've been expecting you." The darker princess said. 'I am Princess Luna. My sister here, is Princess Celestia." Sonic bowed before them.

"What do I owe the pleasure of being here? Why have you summond me?" Sonic asked.

"We called you because of your problem Twilight mentioned. It would be terrible if we let something like this happen without even trying to help." Celestia told him.

"Wait... your going to help me collect the chaos emeralds?!"

"We have Colts looking for them as we speak."

"But how will they know what to find."

"That's another reason why we have called you. We know you have two emeralds located and we hoped you would let us borrow one."Sonic nodded and pulled out the yellow emerald. He threw it across the hallway and Celestia caught it with her magic. She suddenly felt immense power radiating from the emerald.

'S-so much power.' Celestia thought.

"Anything else?"

"Well..." Celestia started. "Since you've made so many friends already and helped us deal with an Ursa Major that's been bothering us for a while now. So were making you an honorary citizen of Ponyville. As long as you can help us further in the safety of Equestria."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Sonic smiled warmly and gave both a thumbs up. "I won't disappoint!... er... Well thanks for the help again... I aught to be-"

"SONIC!" A voice screamed. Sonic turned around and...

"WHAT THE F-!" Dash rammed into Sonic, spinning them both across the hallway. Finally, they stopped about three-fourth's across the hall, with Dash pinning Sonic too the floor.

"Gotcha, you little fur ball!" She spoke angrily.

"R-Rainbow Dash!" Sonic said with a cheap, scared smile. Dash raised her hoof and Sonic closed his eyes and waited for the strike. A soft smack hit him in the face. Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Dash with her normal angry face... but now with a smirk.

"You really deserved that." She said. "I know you didn't mean it."

"How?"

"I thought about what Rarity said. Made a bit more sense... then again I don't really know you."

"So why did you smack me?"

"Because you ran away instead of explaining yourself."

"You were terrifying!"

"Did I scare the itty bitty hedgehog."

"Yes. Yes you did." The two heard someone clear there throat. Dash looked up and realized the Princesses were in full view of them and there position... a little out of the stories ratings.

(BRM: Just change the rating MX. Think of the possibilities.

SonicMX: JUST GIVE IT A REST BRM!)

Dash's face turned into a dark shade of red and she flew up and off of Sonic. Sonic also had a slightly red face, but only due to the fact that he just realized how they were positioned.

"I'm so sorry Princesses!" Dash said with a guilty look.

"It's quite alright dear. We know it wasn't intentional." Celestia said with a smile. Sonic got back up and brushed himself.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go explore the rest of Canterlot!" Sonic said as he burst out of the window.

"Sonic?!" Dash cried as she flew to the window. She saw Sonic fall down, then, next to the wall, started to wall run. Before he reached the bottom, he kicked off the wall, flipped, and hit the ground. He then ran off into the city. Dash just hovered there, with a small smile and a dazed look.

"Aww now isn't that cute. You two look great together." Luna chirped.

"W-WHAT?! No way!" Dash yelled. She then flew out the window with a burning face.

"I know she likes him." Luna said with a smile.

"Well your also the Princess of love." Celestia said. "Wait... how did Rainbow Dash get past the guards?"

* * *

"FIGHT LIKE A COLT, YOU SON OF A-"

* * *

Sonic had made it back to ponyville, ready for something else to eat. Sonic decided that Pinkie Pie must have been at bakery... There were sweets there. Sonic walked in and saw Pinkie with a cake in her hooves and her back turned.

"Hey Pink-"

"AAAHHHH!" Pinkie screamed as she smashed her face into the cake.

'This again?...' Sonic thought. "O.K. Pinkie tell me what's up. This is the second time in one day that you have brutally murdered a cake with your face."

"I can't. It's super duper secrete!"

"Please Pinkie." Pinkie Pie grumbled and wiped her face.

"Well... I just thought that... It's time we gave you a welcome party! You really need one." Sonic was first confused, but just shrugged it off.

"That's very sweet of you Pinkie. Problably more sweet because of the sweets on your face." Sonic said, making both of them laugh.

"So... do you wanna have a taste of your awesome cake?" Pinkie asked.

"But... didn't you smash it against your face?" sonic asked.

"Well my sweet face is right here..." Pinkie looked at Sonic with tempting eyes. Sonic's face flushed as he backed out of the store, then made a mad dash for another area. Pinkie then fell over and laughed her flank off.

* * *

Sonic ran into 3 fillies and Applejack while escaping Pinkies cake offer. He nearly crashed into all of them, but luckily, he stopped just in time.

"Well howdy Sonic!" Applejack greeted. "Weren't you suppose to be meetin' with the princesses?"

"Well I travel fast." Sonic said. Sonic then noticed the orange filly was jumping around Sonic.

"OHMYGOSHTHATWASAWESOME!HOWFASTAREYOU?!DOYOUNOWRAI NBOWDASH!YOUTWOCOULDRACEANDJUNK!YOURSOAWESOME!" she spoke at an unrealistic paste.

"That crazy filly there is Scootaloo. This filly her be mah sister, Applebloom. And this white fil-"

"We've already met." Sweetie interrupted.

"You know..." Applebloom spoke. "You look a lot like mah sister's friend, DaMMFF!" A.J. covered her sister's mouth and ran off with her. The other two fillies followed.

"See ya, Sonic!" Sweetie Belle called out.

"Yeah, see ya!" Scootaloo added.

'What just happened...' Sonic thought.

* * *

**NEAR NIGHTTIME**

* * *

"I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THAT HOUSE AGAIN!" Sonic screamed as he backed away from Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow.

"Come on Sonic. Angel didn't mean it." Shy said.

"I DENY YOU!"

"Well... where else are you gonna sleep?" Sonic looked at Twilight.

"Sorry Sonic, the bottom half of the library is public and there's not enough room on the second floor." Twilight said. Sonic looked to Dash. She started to blush a bit.

"Umm... I live in a cloud. Only Pegasus can walk on clouds..." she told them.

"I could cast a cloud walking spell." Twilight said. Sonic fell on his knees before Dash with his hands together, his face pleading her to say yes.

"Well... W-why not..."

* * *

Dash let sonic sleep in a temporary cloud bed beside her's as nighttime came. Sonic fell asleep instantly, and Dash should have followed suit, but she had something on her mind. That something was sleeping in the bed next to her's.

'What's wrong with me? Ever since Sonic started living here, I've been feeling weird... Like I have something in my stomach. Maybe he brought some kind of illness with him. Maybe Zecora might have a remedy' Dash laid there a bit longer and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that..."

"What?!"

"You almost gave away our cover!"

"And you almost killed yourself trying to stop me."

"Just shut up."

"And that ? ? ? found a better man than y-"

" If you ever say that again. You. Will. Die."

"Fine..."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Chapter nine is coming soon!

SonicMX: Since BRM and Pizza33 helped me on this... Things may seem overly weird and junk. If this chap bothers you, I will personally redo this.

BRM: But why...

**REVIEW OR THE IMAGIN... Oh yeah I promised to give the kitty the day off... OR BRM GETS IT!**

BRM: Wait... WHAT?!


	9. The Pinkie Party

Hello once again! My names Yamimash... yeah right. My name is SonicMX! Welcome to the 50 reviewer special of CHAOS AND CHAOS! THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!  
The contest is over. The winner... is kay the hedgehog . This lucky author chose to have there OC join the show! The only problem was... there OC's a hedgehog... I didn't plan for this so I'm wingin' it. Also, tell me a game where Sonic can walk on clouds! Cause so far, all I know is that he can bounce on clouds.  
Next, I want to try a new story, so i created a poll. So u go tell me what story I should go for next. Next, I will now work on this story without my co-authors, because I believed Ch.8 to be... way to weird. Finally, I want this story to be a bit more serious, but until the plot thickens at ch.11-12. So the silliness may die down a bit. If you people actually enjoy my insane ideas and funniness... There will still be some. Finally number two, I guess I should say that this takes place in an alternate universe set after season... three episode eight.

Kay the Hedgehog  
A black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills and he has blue eyes. He wears a black jacket. On the left shoulder of the jacket is a star with the inside light gray and the outlines are green. The pants he wares are black with green lines going down. He wears green and black air shoes. His weapon of choice is a sword called the Elemental Blade. The elements that the sword can use are fire, wind, water, ice, and electricity. He has a special green jewel ball called the Phoenix Jewel. About the same size as a chaos emerald that lets him travel between dimensions. His theme song Row Row Fight the Power.

I hope you guess enjoy and all that. Now... what... you want to read the story? THEN STOP LISTENING TO ME! If you enjoy listening to me, then please don't skip the next few lines. I shall sing the Nyan cat song!

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan  
Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

* * *

_THE PINKIE PARTY, ACT ONE: LOVE, BOREDOM, AND 3 FILLIES._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Sonic woke to an amazing smell that filled the room. He pretty much just floated to it to see pancakes covering a table.

"You like what you see?" Dash asked with a grin.

"Did... you make this?" Sonic asked.

"Well... If buying them from Pinkie Pie is making, then yes." Sonic didn't hear her due to him already chowing down on the pancakes. There were good. Too good... SHE ADDED BLUEBERRIES! Sonic munched all his pancakes down burped loudly.

"Seconds anyone?" Sonic asked.

*_Knock Knock*_

"It will have to wait, fatty." Dash commented as she trotted over to the door.

"HEY! I used to be fat! But you wouldn't know, I've been my handsome self since I got here." Sonic said, posing.

"Derpy? Do I have mail?" Dash asked the grey mare. She nodded.

"I have a party invitation for you and a... Sonic. What's a Sonic?" Derpy asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" Sonic yelled, walking up beside Dash.

"Aww! Your so cute!" Derpy giggled, handing him the invite.

"Glad someone see's that." Sonic said as he went back inside. Derpy laughed a little as she handed Rainbow Dash her invitation. Derpy gave a salute as she flew off... into a cloud that wasn't there before. She popped out with a cloud beard, making Dash laugh. Derpy shook her head and flew off.

"That Derpy." Dash said as she went inside. "By the way Sonic, I have to go to a friend of mines for some medicine, So choose if you want to stay or go."

"Is it serious?" Sonic asked concerned.

"No, just some stomach problems. So, do you need me to fly you down?"

"Did you forget who your talking too?" Sonic said as he ran out the door an jumped off the cloud.

Dash flew out quickly and saw Sonic skydiving. She mental slapped herself, forgetting how reckless Sonic can be. She then flew off to Zecora's so her question's can be answered.

* * *

Sonic couldn't believe what he was looking at. A giant stadium had appeared overnight, big enough to cover half of Ponyville. He glided over two a large pillar that looked like speaker/decorations for the place, hoping to land so he could take a look around. But much to his dismay, Pinkie appeared there... somehow...

"HEY SONIC!" She yelled. Sonic waved and looked down at his new landing zone.

A pool filled with water.

"NO!" Sonic didn't have time to glide away. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic felt something grab his foot. He he looked up and saw Pinkie Pie had caught him.

"Thank you Pinkie... What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"It's your party silly! Since your from a different place in the universal time and placement zones, your party must be extra special." Sonic just looked a her, scared and confused on what she just said. "Anyway, you can't be here while were working on it! So go somewhere else!"

"O.K..." Sonic agreed.

"O.K.!" Pinkie said, letting go of Sonic.

"PINKIE!" Sonic screamed as he fell into the pool. The pool collapsed as Sonic and the area around him was drenched in water. Pinkie appeared beside Sonic with a grin.

"WHY'D YOU DROP ME?!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know." Pinkie said.

(SonicMX: *Trollface*)

"O.k... Why was there a pool here?"

"I don't know."

(SonicMX: *Double Trollface*)

Sonic started a spindash, flinging the water off him.

"OHMYGOASH YOU CAN BE A CIRCLE?! CAN YOU BE A SQUARE?! A TRIANGLE?! *gasp* A MOVING TRIANGLE?! *gasps* A MOBILE FOUNTAIN TRIANGLE?!" Sonic looked at her, confused beyond the confusing confusion of the orb of confusion. Sonic turned around as calm as he could... and ran like crazy to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Rainbow Dash made it to Zecora's hut and knocked on the door. Zecora opened the door and smiled as soon as she saw Dash.

(SonicMX: For now, I'm going to hate this story... cause I'm not... the best rhymer in the world...)

"Rainbow Dash! What a pleasant surprise by you. Do you need anything, what should I do?" Zecora said, leading Dash inside.

"Why do you know I need something?" Dash asked.

"Your face says it all, I very colorful friend. Tell me what ales you, so I know what help I should lend." Dash sat down in a chair while Zecora took out a quill and paper.

"Well, we have a new friend that came from another world. And since he's been here, I've felt some kind of sickness."

"Ohh A illness from another universe, how neat. But I assure you, there's no sickness I can't beat."

"O.K."

"First, tell me about your friend."

"His name is Sonic. He is a hedgehog like thing from the planet Mobius in another universe." Dash told Zecora as the zebra wrote the facts down. "He has the ability to run at amazing speeds. From what he told me, he was a hero on his planet. He has saved his world countless times. he even saved other places and such but I didn't get much details on how. At first, I didn't think he did it. But he proved me wrong... when He saved me from that Ursa Major." Zecora looked up a bit, with a confused face. She then nodded as she wrote down what Rainbow said. "He has lots of powers and from what I can see, he is very powerful. He is reckless and what seems to be suicidal. He likes to jump from high places, he seems to be unable to stay still. He's very kind and is willing to help anyone in need. I don't think he even cares about what happens to him. He even blames himself for being unable to rescue his friend before coming here." Zecora put the quill and paper down.

"I think your going a bit far with this... can you now tell me about your illness." Zecora asked.

"Well I sometimes feel a bit dazed... my stomach feels weak. I zone out sometimes. I..."

"Is this when your near him?"

"Well... yes." Zecora then giggled.

"Now this may come as a shock to you, but there's no need to fear. I believe... you may have found your special somepony, my dear." Zecora said.

"WHAT?! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT GARBAGE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Your illnesses and description and the answer was on the rim. Also, you blushed like mad while you were talking about him."

"I've only known him for three days!"

"Love can be mysteriously fast that way."

"IT'S NOT LOVE!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" A green blur screamed as it soared over the Carousel Boutique and crashed into the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy looked up confused and scared for the creature.

"What was that?!" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. But it sounded scared. I better go check." Fluttershy said.

"Wow... That's very brave of you."

"I'm... trying to be braver"

"Well that's great! Just be careful sweetie. I must tend to my dresses anyway. Thanks for the fabrics again." Rarity said, walking back into the boutique. As soon as she did, she saw a bored hedgehog laying on the floor.

"Sonic? When did you get here?"

"I've been here for 20 seconds." Sonic told her. "I'm bored, so I've been running around, trying to find something to do. But with only half of the town able to run through, I've been at a stump."

"Pinkie's parties can get like this. It's only for a day."

"WHAT?! Aww there's got to be something to do!"

"Ohh! you can help us!" A voice said. Sonic sat up and looked to see three fillies trot down the stairs. "Were trying to get our cutie marks and could use some help for our next try." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's better than sitting here. No offence, Rarity."

"What's wrong with my boutique?"

"Well It's one of the most boring places for a man, or in your case a stallion, to be. I'm not insulting you or anything."

"My place is not boring!" Rarity turned and walked away. Sonic sighed as he stood up.

"So... what are you guys doing to get your cu- whats a cutie mark anyway?' Sonic asked.

(SonicMX: This was going to happen one way or another

BRM: Can I write this part please!

SonicMX:.. are you gonna pull a chapter 8?

BRM: No.

SonicMX: Fine.)

'Well" Applebloom started. "It's a mark that shows our special talents. Were trying to get ours! Were..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The three fillies shouted.

"Well where does the mark appear? I didn't see Dash's, Twi's, or anyone else's for that matter."

"Well right here silly." Applebloom then proceeded to show Sonic her a-

(SonicMX: Don't you Freaking try it, BRM. No cursing in this fic. Only close to cursing.)

...flank. Sonic slowly walked up to her and-

(SonicMX: GET OUT OF HERE BRM! Pizza33, you take over while I deal with BRM)

Sonic quickly averted his eyes. "O.K.! You can turn back around now." Sonic said.

"O.K... Why?"

"On my planet, It's called _to young for you to understand _and I really don't want to explain grown up things to little gir... um... fillies."Sonic turned around and saw the three confused faces.

"Anyway, what are you guys gonna do to get them." Sonic asked. Scootaloo jumped up and yelled. "SKYDIVING!" Sonic smirked. This might be fun.

* * *

"This is a steep cliff... Are you girls sure of this?" Sonic asked. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just looked at him, nervously shaking there heads. Scoots, on the other hand, nodded vigorously.

"So why don't I demonstrate skydiving for you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Fine. Hope your brave enough." Scootaloo said. Sonic smirked.

"I have already jumped out of the counterlot castle and Dash's home. I can handle a cliff." Sonic ran up to the other side and up the cliff, ready to jump. The cliff, itself, wasn't too short or too tall. At least the size of a 15-story apartment. Sonic backed up, ran forward, and jumped off. He started doing flips and such, getting oohs and aahs from the filly crowd. Then Applebloom looked down and noticed Sonic's parachute.

"SONIC FORGOT HIS PARACHUTE!" She yelled. The other two noticed and got scared.

"SONIC!" They all yelled. Sonic looked down confused. He landed in a bowing position, then stood.

"Whats the matter?" He asked. The three fillies just looked at him amazed.

"D-didn't that hurt?" Sweetie asked.

"Why should it?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME! MY TURN MY TURN!" Scootaloo yelled. She readied herself, backed up, ran up, and...

...

...

...

Tripped before she jumped. She was now on an uncontrollable crash course to the ground.

"HHHEEEE_**LOL**_LP!"

(SonicMX: Apparently, her scream for help has a sense of humor... just ignore it.)

"AHH! USE YOUR PARACHUTE!" Applebloom yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Scoots screamed.

"SCOOTALOO! NO!" Applebloom screamed. Sonic ran under her and jumped up. Halfway there, Sonic caught her and they landed safely.

"You O.K.?" Sonic asked. Scootaloo checked herself, then nodded. But her ears drooped.

"I still didn't get my cutie mark." She grumbled.

"Listen." Sonic said, putting Scoots down. "Don't be upset about what you didn't get. Be happy with what you actually got, which was a many more years of living. If it makes you happy, I promise I'll help you get your cutie mark."

"Really? Pinkie Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"... But you don't have a pinkie."

"No! The Pinkie Promise."

* * *

_THE PINKIE PARTY, ACT TWO: THE OTHER HEDGEHOG, CHAOS EMERALD NUMBER 4, AND THE MYSTERIOUS PRESENCE_

* * *

A bright light had filled the area as a black hedgehog fell into the Everfree Forest. Now you would think it be Shadow, but if that is what you thought, then you must be racist. I'd say the rest... But I don't want to look more stupid than I already am...

Off track here.

The black hedgehog looked around, then walked forward.

"If this is the universe Sonic was sent to, then I envy him. This place seems peaceful enough." The hedgehog said to himself.

"You have to be kidding me! How did you get here!" A voice behind him yelled. The hedgehog turned around-

* * *

_Signal corrupted._

* * *

And there was a town.

'Wasn't I just in a forest?' He thought. His head was hurting, but that wasn't the point. He had to find So-

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! ANOTHER HEDGEHOG! OOOOOHHHH! DO YOU KNOW SONIC?!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Uh... Sonic... please, can you take me to him?" he asked.

"Not until tonight! What's your name, hedgie? Mines Pinkie Pie!"

"Uh... Kay. Kay the hedgehog" Kay said, looking confused. 'Were me and Sonic transported into a sick girls head?' Kay waved to Pinkie and turned, ready to explore the town when Pinkie spoke again.

"Don't forget to comeback tonight! It's Sonic's welcome party!"

* * *

Sonic was rushing through Ponyville, holding the handle to a wagon that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in. Applebloom was smiling, holding onto the wagon, Sweetie Belle was holding on for dear life, and Scootaloo was screaming for joy. Sonic enjoyed making them smile. It reminded him how he used to make Tails smile when he was little. Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of them. Sonic hit the brakes as he barely stopped.

"Sonic?" The figure asked. Sonic looked up and saw Kay, smiling. "I finally found you. Mobius needs you quickly!"

"What?... Who are you?" Sonic asked. Kay looked at him confused.

"I'm Kay the hedgehog... remember?"

"No... Wait. What has Silver Sonic done to Mobius while I was gone!" Kay looked down, disappointed.

"Your not my universes Sonic..." Kay said. "I know nothing about Silver Sonic. I was searching for another Sonic after The Disaster happened. Sonic was thrown through a Temporal Time and Space Chamber and I've been universe hopping since then in hopes of finding Sonic... Guess I found the wrong one though." Sonic sighed and fell on his rear.

"I guess I wont know if everyone is safe then." Sonic mumbled. The three fillies hopped out and hugged Sonic, trying to comfort him.

"Well I can go check on your world for you." Kay said, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Got it. I'll be back." Kay said, pulling out a sphere and vanishing into fin air.

"Well... that was weird." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Scootaloo spoke. "What happened to you?"

* * *

(SonicMX: I'm slowly loosing interest in this chapter due to how large it's getting! NOOOOOO! So the rest may look rushed. Also, such a short part!)

Twilight and Spike were taking the day off to find one of the emeralds Sonic needed. Thankfully, Twilight st... _borrowed _a chaos emerald from Sonic.

"How did you even get that Chaos Emerald?" Spike asked.

"Oh. I saw it drop out of Sonic's quills and decided to use it to surprise him with a new one." Twilight said. "Anyway, the emerald started to glow around this area!" They were in the princesses statue garden (or whatever its called...) looking for the emerald. But they couldn't find it. They searched every nook, every cranny, every statue, but they couldn't find it. The closest they got to finding it was at the statue of Discord.

"It can't be here... maybe it's Discords own power in the statue. Well we better get home and put this emerald up." Twilight said as they left. Unfortunately for them, they failed to notice a shiny red object laying on the top of Discords head, well hidden by his horn. It glowed weakly as Discords statue slowly and faintly glowed red.

'In time...'

* * *

Applejack walked out of her house and quietly trotted over to the barn. Before she went in, she closed the barn doors.

Applejack: Guys?  
?1: What is it, A.J.?  
Apple jack:(angry)Can you explain to me the new hedgehog. Ah thought only Sonic was supposed to be known here.  
?1: unfortunately, that's not the case anymore. We have new intel stating the new hedgehog is now apart of this. A sudden change if you might say.  
?2: Your stupid. It's obviously the monkey's fault.  
Applejack and ?1: THERE IS NO MONKEY!  
?1: Anything else, girl?  
Applejack: What are you gonna do with the chaos emerald?...  
?1: In time... she's going to have to make a choice. I need to be there to show her the way...  
Applejack: You... perfected your pony form?  
?1: Yeah. I'll be called... what's a girly like name... Eco grey?  
Applejack: What a weird name.  
?2: You mean stupid name!  
?1: Applejack, leave the barn so I can hurt _.

Applejack left the barn as a lot of crashes could be heard in the barn.

'Those two...' A.J. thought as she went inside.

* * *

_THE PINKIE PARTY, ACT THREE: BIGGEST PARTY EVER_

* * *

It had finally hit nighttime as Sonic got ready to go to the party. He couldn't wait! He ran out of twilight's library (Lord knows what he was doing in there.) and dashed off to the stage he saw this morning. He ran until he saw lights filling the sky. He slowed down and after a bit more, he heard music.

'Pinkie must be pulling out everything to get this party going! That mare.' Sonic thought as he saw a million ponies dancing to the beat. Sonic dashed onto the stage and saw the D.J. herself, mixing it up like a pro. She had a white coat and a blue mane. Sonic decided to try looking for a cutie mark and saw a musical note.

'Applebloom wasn't kidding!' Sonic thought. The D.J. then noticed Sonic.

"Yo... Blue freaky dude. You Sonic? The guy I'm playing for." She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sonic. Nice beats you got goin' on!" Sonic complemented.

"Thanks bro! It's what I doooooooo." She then got back to mixing it up. "By the way, I'm Vinyl Scratch. Otherwise known as D.J. Pon-3!" She made that sound like four syllables. Sonic just nodded. Pinkie then popped up beside Sonic, scaring him well.

"HY SONIC! Oohh! Now I can introduce you to the town!" She then got a microphone from nowhere and began to speak.

"Cut the beats, D.J.!" Vinyl did as told. "Everypony, can I have your attention! I would like to announce the newest member to Ponyville! He has been through a lot and is considered a hero where he's from. He was sucked here because of a whole lotta bla, and is here to jam until he can get home! He is the spiky blue dude with feet that move like crazy, he is the awesome new friend of me and the rest of the girls, he is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic ran in front of Pinkie and posed, getting oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"Hey D.J. Pon-3! Make some noise!" Sonic yelled. She did just that and caused some upbeat music. Sonic just did what he usually did. He started break dancing.

(SonicMX: Fun fact, most of Sonic's attacks in Sonic Battle where based off of break dancing!)

* * *

Dash had just arrived at the party, making herself the 5th of the mane six to be there. Applejack couldn't be there because of work in the morning. She needs the sleep! Dash went in and danced with the crowd, trying to spot a friend to talk to.

"I'm gonna put my hooves up high,  
Don't worry about tomorrow, 'cause I'm here tonight.  
I'll grab the world before it passes by,  
Don't worry about tomorrow, 'cause I'm here tonight." Pinkie sang to the crowd.

'So Pinkie's out.' Dash thought to herself. She tried to find another pony and spotted Fluttershy... Dancing?! Dash quickly flew to her.

"Shy are you dancing in public?!" Rainbow asked. Shy looked at Dash and started to blush.

"Y-you noticed that... Just t-trying to enjoy myself." She said.

"Well that's pretty brave of you. I can't belie-"

"Hey Pinkie! Let me sing a bit!" Dash heard sonic's voice. She turned to the stage and Saw Sonic taking the mike.

'Sonic is going to sing? THIS I gotta see.' Dash thought. Sonic handed Vinyl a few sheets of paper and she quickly got the band ponies out. Sonic cleared his throat as the music began.

'Here comes the laughs!' Dash thought.

_This is my escape_  
_I'm runnin' through this world_  
_And I'm not lookin' back_  
_'Cuz I know I can go_  
_Where no one's ever gone_  
_And I'm not lookin' back_

Dash's grin faded as she heard Sonic sing.

_But how will I know when I get there?_  
_And how will I know when to leave?_  
_We've all got to start from somewhere_  
_It's like that for me_  
_The possibilities are_  
_Never-ending_

Dash felt her hoof tapping as she slowly danced to the music.

_I see it_  
_I see it_  
_And now it's_  
_All within my reach_  
_(Endless Possibilities)_  
_I see it! _  
_I see it now! _  
_It's always_  
_Been inside of me_  
_(And now I feel so free)_  
_(Endless Possibility)_

Dash was moving everywhere, dancing to the beat.

_And so I'll carry on_  
_My time to shine has come _  
_I feel it! _  
_As fast as I can go _  
_Straight to the top I know_  
_You'll see it! _  
_So please wake me up when I get there_  
_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_  
_I know in my heart that it's my time_  
_And I already see_  
_The possibilities are _  
_Never-ending_

_I see it_  
_I see it_  
_And now it's_  
_All within my reach_  
_(Endless Possibilities)_  
_I see it! _  
_I see it now! _  
_It's always_  
_Been inside of me_  
_(And now I feel so free)_  
_(Endless Possibility)_

Dash had made her way to the front of the stage and watched Sonic as he danced to his own beat.

_Drop that top as you're feedin again  
__Now this is where my journey begins! __  
_

_You're losin' speed_  
_You're losin' your flow_  
_But inside me is a power you'll never know_  
_Then let it out it's inside you_  
_You'd better all stand back 'cause I'm comin' through! _

_I see it, I see it_  
_And now it's all within my reach-_  
_I see it, I see it now_  
_It's always been inside of me-_

Dash listened to Sonic's voice. A red glow appeared on her cheeks as she listened to him.

_I see it, I see it_  
_And now it's all within my reach_  
_Endless possibility_  
_I see it, I see it now_  
_It's always been inside of me_  
_And now I feel so free_  
_Endless possibility_  
_Endless possibility(Endless possibility)_  
_Endless possibility(Endless possibility)_  
_Endless Possibility!_

Sonic finished by flipping in the air and and doing his pose from the Olympic games.

(SonicMX: Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic games. The one where, at the ceremony, If you got first with Sonic, he goes "It's all about speed!".)

Sonic bowed and such. Suddenly, the stage Sonic and the band ponies were on started to shake.

"The building's collapsing!" Rarity yelled, somewhere in the crowd. Everyone from inside the stage rushed out as the stage collapsed, a white light appearing. Sonic looked at the stage and saw Kay laying on the rubble.

"Kay?!" Sonic rushed up to him.

"Kay, what happened... What's going on in Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"It's..." Kay sputtered. "It's not Mobius anymore..."

* * *

BOOM! I AM DONE WITH THE FREAKIN' SPECIAL! It was like... five thousand words! I hope you guys enjoyed and all. Again, congratulations to Kay the Hedgehog for winning the contest, I hope you enjoyed the chap. There were... I don't know, but There is an easter egg somewhere in this chap. Thank you all for reading, you guys make me want to write this!

Please fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	10. Mobius no more

How's it going bro's? My name... Is PewDiePie... yeah right! My name is SonicMX! Welcome to a historical moment! The first time Team SonicMX has reached a double digits in the chapters! Next, It's time I gave back. yep! It's the 10 chapter reviewer acknowledge time!

TheAwesomeCoolJay

You have gone through my story and your review's always make me smile! Thanks for reading!

ultimateCCC

Your an awesome reviewer bro! Just one question... What's a chao colony? Do you mean the lost colony?

captainawsum9999

Like your username... your awsum! And sorry you didn't get your OC in... but you may become the 100th reviewer and get your wish! Also, thanks for giving a nod to me in your story!

skyrayden

Thank's for review-en. Nice to see a new face reading mah story!

SonicTeam765

Nice to see yet ANOTHER new face! Nice that you saw that reference! Thanks for reading.

Ty the hedgehog

Nice to see you still like this story! Again, it was you that started it, and I'm sure many other reader's will agree... ur awesome!

kay the hedgehog

Ah the award winner! Thanks for reading! Your character play's a pretty big role in this chapter... or at least he might. I usually just go with the flow with each chapter.

AND THANK YOU GUEST REVIEWERS!

Next, I was truthely uninspired for this chapter, I even tried to type down Sonic and Angels fight(Which might be a one-shot, IDK), but after playing Cat Mario, talking with Cleverbot, and listening to creepypastas with _Some Ordinary Gamer_, I was inspired.

Finally if you read my thanks, yes... Whoever becomes reviewer number 100 will get an award! Now please, read!

* * *

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

* * *

"I guess I wont know if everyone is safe then." Sonic mumbled. The three fillies hopped out and hugged Sonic, trying to comfort him.

"Well I can go check on your world for you." Kay said, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Got it. I'll be back." Kay said, pulling out a sphere and vanishing into fin air.

* * *

Kay appeared in a dark and gloomy area of Station Square (cause honestly I don't know if Mobius and Earth are the same(even though SonicX told us Earth and Mobius were once one planet) so if it bothers you... well just tell me if any part of my story gets messed up.).

"So this is Station square of this Universe... seems pretty sad. Where is everyone?" Kay said to himself.

"LIFE FORM DETECTED. DATA UNKNOWN." Kay turned and saw three Metal Sonic Troopers looking at him. "NEW OBJECTIVE UPDATE. CAPTURE HEDGEHOG AND REPORT BACK TO SILVER SONIC." The Troopers hands turned into machine guns and aimed at Kay. "SURRENDER HEDGEHOG. THERE IS NO ESCAPE." Kay looked down, closed his eyes, and smirked.

"Now why do robots always underestimate people." Kay then pulled his his sword out, and ran forward. The robots opened fire, forcing Kay to jump up and bring his sword down on the first one. He then jumped off the trooper and grabbed the second robot's leg and started spinning it around. He then threw it at the third one, causing both to explode. Kay then snatched the sword out of the first one, causeing it to fall to it's knees and then collapse completely.

"Don't underestimate the power of Kaaaa... Ooohh..." Kay saw hundreds, if not thousands, of Metal Troopers flying to his position, there machine guns out and aimed. Kay turned and ran as a storm of bullets rained down on him. He dodged the first couple rounds, running from street to street, trying to hide, but he couldn't last forever. He dove inside the train station and hid on the ledge on top of the door. A out ten troopers rushed in and started searching. Kay looked around, hoping to find a way to escape, but all he found was a floating emblem with Sonic's face on it. Kay just looked at it with scared concern mixed with the WTF face.

The Troopers soon left and Kay hoped from his hiding spot and onto the ground. He looked out the door and chuckled.

"How can robots be so stupid. I swea-" Kay felt something poke his back.

"Don't you move." A voice told him.

"Please d-don't shoot. I don't have insurance, and even if I did, it wouldn't cover this." Kay said, shaking.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kay the hedgehog and I'm looking for Tails and friends."

"Why are you looking for Tails and his friends?"

"I came here to check on them. I was just trying to make Sonic feel better!"

"S-Sonic?" The voice faltered and smoothed, making him easier to identify.

"Just put your arm cannon thingy down, Tails." Kay said. Tails did as told and brought the cannon down, slowly deteriorating back into his hand. Kay turned to the now calm Tails and became wide eyed at what he saw. Tails right tail was bandaged and half of his head was covered in more bloody bandages. The rest of him was either bruised or dirty.

"Man, what happened too you?" Kay asked.

"No time. Come on, we need to get to the casino!"

* * *

Tails and Kay went inside the casino, where many Mobiuns and humans crowded it. Tails took Kay to the pinball area and pushed the plant aside, showing a hole into the bottom level(Don't understand? Sonic adventures, Tails story, casino level. or as Sonic and losing the pinball game with rings under one hundred.). They landed in an area that looked like a long hallway.

(SonicMX: I freaking hate corridors.)

They walked passed many area's with lazers and traps, Tails easily disarming them before they continued down the halway. They made it too an open area with tables and maps. In this room was Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Omega, Metal Sonic, A few G.U.N. soldiers, Charmy, and Espio.

"Tails! It's good to see you back." Knuckles said. He then frowned. "Is that the guy that almost gave away our location."

"It's fine. Right now, he is a friend at the moment. Everyone get aqainted with him!

* * *

Knuckles

* * *

"It's been awhile Knuckles." Kay said.

"We haven't met before." Knuckles told him.

"Not in this universe. But you were a good sparing partner in my universe. My names Kay."

"O.K. Well go say hey to the others."

* * *

Shadow

* * *

"Hello Shadow." kay greeted.

"I don't know you." Shadow said with a blank expression.

"This again? I'm from another universe, My names Kay."

"Hello Kay. I hope your universe is looking better than this one."

"Well... It isn't being taken over by robots... But were still in a problem."

* * *

Cream and Vanilla

* * *

"Hello Mister!" Cream greeted.

"Hello Cream! Before you ask, different universe, so I know you." Kay told her.

"O.K.!"

'My names Kay."

"Such a nice name." Vanilla commented.

"Ah, nice to see you too Vanilla."

* * *

Metal Sonic

* * *

"Ahh if it isn't Metal Sonic version... 3.4 I believe." Kay said.

"KAY THE HEDGEHOG. HOW DO YOU KNOW OFF MY HARDWARE?" Metal Sonic asked.

"How do you know of my name?"

"I CAN HEAR MUCH FARTHER THAN NORMAL MOBIONS."

"Ah. Well I came from a Universe where you are at version 3.6."

"UNDERSTANDABLE. HAVE YOU MET ZONIC THEN?"

"We have crossed paths before. Me and Zonic have an agreement for universal travel."

* * *

Amy

* * *

"Hey Amy. Man it's been awhile since I've seen you... In my universe anyway." Kay said.

"Well what happened to me?" Amy asked.

"You moved somewhere to take a vacation. Sonic was going to go with you, but..."

"W-what happened?"

"I'll tell you in do time."

* * *

Rouge and Omega

* * *

"Well hy there, sexy." Rouge mused.

"Nice try Rouge, but my universe's Rouge is already a seductive girl who couldn't break me. What are the chances of you being able to do it?"

"ABOUT 36 PERCENT POSSIBLE." Omega said.

"Your so helpful Omega." Kay said, defeated.

* * *

Charmy and Espio

* * *

"I can hear far as well, Kay. So no need to explain yourself." Espio told Kay.

"Always one step ahead, eh Espio." Kay said.

"He sure is!" Charmy chirped.

"And always... hyper, aren't you Charmy."

* * *

Tails got everyone into a group and gave Kay the floor.

"O.K. now Amy stay down. I know where Sonic is. Your universes Sonic to be precise." Amy immediately jumped up, about to grab Kay and shake him to death, until Tails grabbed her

(SonicMX: Stop laughing BRM...)

with his tails and held her down.

"You see, A disaster in my world occurred, sending sonic off into some unknown world. I tried to track him, but ended up tracking your Sonic, who was living in a world filled with ponies which... I can't explain it, it's like he was put into a sick girls head. When I told him I wasn't from his world, he fell to his rear with a sad face. Me being the nice guy, told him I would check up on you. Sadly, I don't have any good news to tell him, other than you guys being O.K." Kay finished.

"Well..." Tails started. "I guess... wait. Why didn't you bring him with you?!"

"I can only travel myself. Bringing another would be too much. Sorry."

"Well I guess that explains it all. Now we sho-" Suddenly the roof blew apart, revealing Metal Sonic Troopers and Jail cells, filled with people and mobions. The troopers filled the area and the fight began.

Tails materialized his arm cannon and shot at the troopers. Kay pulled his sword out and started slashing them to pieces. Everyone else chipped in, fighting the troopers with ease. Cream and Vanilla, though, hid. The battle was well fought, until Silver Sonic appeared.(Sorry, it isn't an important enough battle to detail it. I will say it took at least two or three hours.)

"WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" Tails yelled, Shooting three troopers.

"I AM TIRED OF THIS." He simply said as he shot a small bullet towards a turned Tails. It impaled him in the head, causing Tails to fall.

"Tails!" Kay yelled, running to the fallen fox. Tails slowly got up, a dead look in his eyes.

"SILVER SONIC SHALL NOT LOSE." He said in a mono-tone. Kay looked in fear. "THE METAL WORLD SHALL RISE. AND ALL YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF MEAT SHALL SERVE, OR DIE..."

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE AND HIDE!" Kay yelled. The building slowly started to cave in as everyone ran out. The only ones to stay were Shadow, Omega, Metal Sonic, and a few of the G.U.N. soldiers. Tails flew up to Silver Sonic and hovered there with a look of pure evil happiness.

"KAY! Get back to sonic and make sure he prepares for this." Shadow yelled. Kay nodded and took out the Phoenix Jewel and got ready to leave. The last thing he saw before he left, was the others being smashed by the building falling in on them.

* * *

**NOW**

* * *

Sonic fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Everypony, especially Rainbow Dash, tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Sonic... I'm so sorry." Dash said, hugging him. Sonic pushed her off and got up.

"T-thanks for the info, K-Kay." Sonic said, then he ran off into Ponyville.

"SONIC?! WAIT?!" Dash yelled, flying after him.

* * *

Please Fav and Follow if you enjoyed and please keep being awesome and stay with me. Also, more refrences to find... I forgot where or how many, but their there. I really like the plot to this story and how it may turn out in the future. Again, thank you all, you guys are such an inspiration to try and continue this story! Well... Bye!

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	11. Emotional pain

SonicMX: A couple of things to say before we start.

One: I'm tired of it. Sonic's world maybe called Mobius, but him and earth and all that jumbo is to much to handle. If I ever get the chance, I may change All the Mobius's to Earth. I'm so confused.

Two: This is my first sad attempt at a serious chapter... I am slowly realizing that I may not be the best at imaging and stuff... and that I may ruin this story in the near future... If anyone wants to be a beta reader to help me make this story less complicated than it already needs to be. I mean, I mix things up and make random stuff and feelings happen in my head... basically I believe I will do terribly.

Three: yay... three!...

Four: Now I'm just stalling...

Five: Stalling for the worst chapter in my mind to be...

Six: This chapter has a new element that will change the story. Paths! I decided to make a four ending thing to this. If that's O.K. with you guys. There will be a True ending, good ending, bad ending, and a worst ending. Try and remember where you are in the story, K. If this is actually against the rules... I never read them and would be glad if you told me.

* * *

_CHAOS AND CHAOS_

_EPISODE 3_

_(CHAPTERS 11-15)_

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER, 12:23 A.M. (NIGHT), STORMING**

* * *

It has been two days since Sonic ran from the stage, disappearing from the town, and everyone, especially Dash, was worried. The Mane Six, Spike, and Kay sat in Twilight's library, returning after another tiring search for the hedgehog.

"Where could that fool be?" Kay mumbled. "He can't possibly still be in Ponyville."

"Sonic wouldn't leave here. His only friends are here." Spike said.

"Sonic is an adventurerererererer... Like Dashy! He would go anywhere!" Pinkie said a little to strong.

"Well after the news I gave him..." Kay told them. "He could have possibly tried the... S word..." Everypony and Spike gasped.

"HE WOULD NEVER KILL HIMSELF!" Dash yelled at Kay.

"I meant sulk... But that's also an option." Kay said.

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash." Twilight ordered.

"Yes sweetie" Rarity agreed. "Keep your voice down and your spirits up! Sonic could come back anytime."

"Until then, maybe it be best we search tomorrow. Ya'll know, get some rest, some food." Applejack said.

"Well I'm going to keep looking for him! He can't keep this to himself! He needs friends! Are you guys really going to let him be like this?!" Dash asked. Everypony looked down, trying to find a way to answer. Kay just sighed and walked up beside Dash.

"You better hope we find him. You will owe me BIG for this." Kay growled. Dash looked at everypony else and after about 7 seconds, she got a dark look on her face.

"Fine. If you guys can't help a friend in need, then I will be a REAL friend and do it." Dash huffed and flew out the door, Kay following.

"B-but we can't keep looking if were to tired." Twilight quietly said.

"AND IF WERE HUNGRY, WE WILL NEVER MAKE IT!" Pinkie said with a shocked expression.

"Why is Dash so determined to find Sonic?" Spike asked out loud. Everypony didn't answer. After about ten seconds, Fluttershy spoke up.

"I... I have a theory." She told them.

* * *

"PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" a guard shouted, running into the throne room.

"What is it, Eagle Eye?" Celestia asked.

"We found a gem similar to that as the yellow gem. It's light blue and seems to glow when near the yellow one." Celestia smiled.

"Please go find Sonic or Twilight and give it to them." She ordered. The guard nodded and left. Celestia took out a qill and paper and wrote down something. She then placed it under her throne and smiled.

* * *

Dash and Kay had split up in hopes of finding Sonic. Kay decided to take Everfree Forest, Dash took Sweet Apple Acres. Lets look at what both are doing!

* * *

Kay the Hedgehog

* * *

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL __CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

Uh...

(SonicMX: Guy's! What's happening with Kay?!

?1: It's under control. Just a slight... problem.

SonicMX: I... I don't want to hear it. I just hope you didn't kill him.

?2: Now why would we do that?

SonicMX:... _, go test her. I need to see if this goes well.

?1: You can count on me!

?2: What about me? I can be trusted.

SonicMX: Last time I trusted you, you caused my I.E. to backfire! Anyway, just go back to your old job!

* * *

Rainbow Dash

* * *

Dash flew threw the tree's, trying to get a glimpse of blue or the sound of his voice, but Sonic could not be found.

"Where can that hedgehog be?" She mumbled, flying from tree to tree. She was set on finding Sonic. He had to be here! If not, then Kay would find him. After a bit of searching, she started to feel heavy and wet. Her wings couldn't stay up, causing her to fall into some mud.

"Oh, this is so not cool!" She whined. She shook herself, getting most of the mud of her. She tried to move her wings, but they were too heavy.

'Guess I'm on hoof' She thought, continuing the search grounded.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES OF SEARCHING LATER**

* * *

'I-I'm going to find him' Dash tried to reassure herself. But she was slowly losing it.

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called. She turned and saw a green pegasus with a Dark green mane and purple eyes. He backed up slowly, then proceeded to run away.

"Hey! Come back!" Dash yelled and ran after him. She ran a little further and lost him. She started looking left and right for him.

"Rainbow Dash!" He called from the left of her. She quickly chased him further. She then ended up near a large tree that took the size of 5 trees. She panted, trying to locate that green stallion. She had no luck. But... then the sound of breathing caught her ear. She looked up and saw the shadow of a figure resting up there.

'Now I got him!' She thought as she used what little power she had to fly onto the branch. She didn't find that pegasus though...

"Sonic?!" she gasped, looking at the blue hedgehog lay across the branch, leaning onto the trunk.

"Hello, Rainbow" Sonic said calmly. He kept his eyes closed.

"Where have you been for the last two days! I was wor-W-We were worried sick!" Dash yelled.

"I was here. Just... here" Sonic said. "I need to be home. I should be where Tails is. I should have saved him." Dash couldn't believe it. He was blaming himself!

"You were forced here! And I doubt Kay is powerful enough to take you home!" Dash argued.

* * *

SORRY KAY!

* * *

"Well... er... AHHH!" Sonic screamed.

* * *

Song: Mad World from Gears of War 3*1

* * *

"IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT TO ME, TAILS, OR ANYONE!" Sonic yelled. "I always save the day! I always help my friends. But this time, I'M NOT THERE! N-Now... I only got two emeralds... and already Mobius is taken over. In only a few days... How long until I have all seven... How long until I'm unable to save them..." Sonic had tears coming out of his eyes. Dash was taken back by his yell. She did only what she knew she could do. She went up to him and hugged him.

"It's O.K. Sonic." She wispered. Sonic huggged back, tear flowing freely. Dash couldn't take seeing Sonic like this. She just wanted to make him feel better, tell him everything will be alright, that everything can be fixed and that she will always be his friend that will help him, no matter what, because she lo-

Dash opened her eyes.

'I... what...' She couldn't think it. Her and Sonic let each other go. Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks Dash." Sonic laid back down, knowing everything could be fine. suddenly, the green chaos emerald fell from Sonic's quills.

* * *

**All sounds STOP!**

* * *

The emerald hits the bark.

*TINK*

It falls and bounce and stops in between Dash and Sonic.

*TINK TINK*

Dash looks at it.*2

* * *

**CHOICES THAT SHALL EFFECT THE FUTURE**

**DOES DASH...**

**PICK UP THE EMERALD**

**OR**

**HIT IT BACK TO SONIC**

* * *

Please follow your own path. Because this actually makes a big difference. Tell me your path, and continue. Just don't read both unless you want to be a NOOB and a BLA like that and not follow my rules!

* * *

If you chose to let Dash pick up the emerald, read here. If not. Skip to the next line. It will show this: **HEY OTHER PATHERS!**

* * *

Dash picked it up and looked closely at it. Suddenly, she felt sick. The world slowly tilted and swayed as she fell off the branch and hit the ground.

* * *

Dash's P.O.V.

* * *

What... am I looking at? It isn't where I was a few seconds ago. It looks so...

"Hmm, wow... That dream brought back memories!"

Who... why is that thing sleeping in the middle of this island?...

"I owe so much to Sonic. Sonic! Hmmm, wonder where he went? Sure hope he's all right. The Tornado isn't powerful enough. If I'm gonna get that Egg Carrier, I need to finish my proto- type. It needs a Chaos Emerald to work! Looks like I'd better find one, fast!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Dash! Dash!" Sonic yelled, shaking Dash awake.

"What..." Dash said weakly, getting up.

"You passed out after grabbing the chaos emerald. Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah... just a strange dream." Dash said, sneezing after.

"You must be getting sick. Come on!" Sonic said, putting a hand around Dash's neck. "Let's get you out of this storm." Dash blushed as they headed home.

?1:...

Suddenly a bright light lit the area, forcing the two to cover there eyes. After it left, they looked to see.

"IT'S THE SILVER CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic gleefully snatched it up and looked at it. "Three down!"

"Awesome!... Now what?" Dash asked.

"Again, lets get you home." They headed home again, this time for real. But Dash wondered as they left.

What happened with the green emerald.

* * *

"AHH! What's that smell" Kay whined, trying to move. He kicked and squirmed, but was trapped.

"WHO PUT ME THE THE F***ING TRASH?!" He screamed out loud. This caused a familiar dark blue alicorn to appear. She kicked the trash can over, knocking Kay out of it.

"Why are you disturbing the night's silence... Wait, what am I saying? Why are you in a trash can?" Luna asked.

"I don't kn-" He noticed who he was talking to. "I'm sorry for disturbing the night, princess."

"It's quite alright. Just don't try to make me death next time. You scream like a filly."

"WHAT?!" Luna laughed.

"Just kidding." She chuckled. "Do you need a place to stay? You seem to be a new hedgehog that lives in a trash can."

"Well... I was living with Twilight while everyone was searching for Sonic, but I would be honored to live in a castle." Kay told her. 'Living in a royal place equals royal awesomeness!'

* * *

**HEY OTHER PATHERS! THIS IS FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T PICK UP THAT EMERALD!**

* * *

Dash pushed it over to Sonic, who looked at it.

"Always loose, that emerald." Sonic said, picking it up. Dash laughed at that, but then sneezed.

"You must be getting sick, being out in this storm and all. Come on!" Sonic said, putting a hand around Dash's neck. "Let's get you out of here!" Dash blushed as they headed home.

?1:...

Suddenly a bright light lit the area, forcing the two to cover there eyes. After it left, they looked to see.

"IT'S THE SILVER CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic gleefully snatched it up and looked at it. "Three down!"

"Awesome!... Now what?" Dash asked.

"Again, lets get you home." They headed home again, this time for real.

* * *

"AHH! What's that smell" Kay whined, trying to move. He kicked and squirmed, but was trapped.

"WHO PUT ME THE THE F***ING TRASH?!" He screamed out loud. This caused a familiar dark blue alicorn to appear. She kicked the trash can over, knocking Kay out of it.

"Why are you disturbing the night's silence... Wait, what am I saying? Why are you in a trash can?" Luna asked.

"I don't kn-" He noticed who he was talking to. "I'm sorry for disturbing the night, princess."

"It's quite alright. Just don't try to make me death next time. You scream like a filly."

"WHAT?!" Luna laughed.

"Just kidding." She chuckled. "Do you need a place to stay? You seem to be a new hedgehog that lives in a trash can."

"Well... I was living with Twilight while everyone was searching for Sonic, but I would be honored to live in a castle." Kay told her. 'Living in a royal place equals royal awesomeness!'

* * *

Dash finally sees that she likes Sonic, now they have four emeralds, and Kay had an experience corrupted by... yeah... Where is that D*** fourth emerald(purple) and what will happen to the fifth(red). Find out next time on... CHAOS AND CHAOS!

* * *

I Hope you guys like the idea of different endings!

*1: This is a REALLY depressing song that plays when you: Do the Gridlock easter egg or Watch the cut scene where Dom dies.

*2: Make sure you remember the path you take!

Thanks for everything bros your welcome for the story! And just to see how much you guys like Sonic (A dash one may come later), if you chose to pick the emerald up, where was that scene dash saw, and what did it come from?

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	12. Memories - - - Speed Training

SonicMX: Hello everybody, my names Markiplier... yeah right! My name... Is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter in Chaos and Chaos. And you knows whats coming next... Notes. Sorry.

One: Since people didn't complain about the ending thing, I'll continue with it. Just remember where you are and by ch.15, It should sync up. And if your reading both parts... Well I just hope you remember which part goes to which.

Two: Over 75 reviews... I think. THANKS GUYS AND GALS!

Three: This is a three... DEAL WITH IT!

Four: I freaking hate San Andreas! IT KEEPS CRASHING! And I just found the cave monsters...

Five: I may take a break after this chapter. I been trying to update quick, but blea I need to update other stuff.

Six: I'm basically writing two chapters for this, so it may be published late.

ENDING ROUTES.

1: Dash takes emerald-? or ?

2: Dash pushes emerald back-? or ?

* * *

This part goes to the people who let **DASH PICK THE EMERALD UP!** If you didn't let her, go down till you find the bolded words Dash push the emerald to Sonic.

* * *

MEMORIES OF A DIFFERENT PAST

* * *

Dash was feeling a bit ill, pain radiating all over her body. It was such a beautiful Wednesday to get sick.

Dash let out a groan as she turned in her bed, looking for that comfortable spot. But to her luck, she couldn't find it. So here she was, trying to get through with the pain. Then a knock on the door caused her more pain. She got up and opened it to see Twilight and Fluttershy outside.

"Hello Rainbow Dash! We we...re... are you O.K.?" Twilight asked.

"No... I feel horrible. I got a blasted Headache and my body feels sore. And on-CHOO-a great day." Dash said, rubbing her nose.

"Well we came to tell you Sonic wanted to see you for some kind of speed training." Twilight told her. Dash looked down, feeling worse now. "But I'll tell him about you being sick. Maybe I can get him to do a chore or two for me while you get better."

"I can go look for some medicine while I'm in the market." Fluttershy told her as she left.

"Mm K. See you guys." Dash said, getting back to her room.

"Just get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Twilight said, exiting and closing the door. Dash laid back down and tried to rest. She nor anyone noticed it, but before she fell asleep, her eyes started to faintly glow green.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

* * *

I feel really weird. It isn't a cool weird either. What is this tunnel and why is everything so grey? Wait... Is that...

"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space."

It's Sonic! But... who's that black hedgehog? "Hey Sonic!" I yelled. He... he didn't hear me. But I'm right behind him... He's grey too!

"You know, what can I say? I die hard." Sonic said. "You actually saved me, ya know."

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But... there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control... using an Emerald that's fake." The dark hedgehog said. "So... there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you, anyway?" Wow. They look nothing alike. What gave him that idea. Oh no, there running. I better start moving.

"Whatcha see is whatcha get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yep... That's Sonic.

"I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" What? He plans on killing sonic! Before I could see there fight, a green light flashed, causing me to be temporarily blind.

* * *

Now where am I... Wow that's alot of animal-people things. Mobions, I think. Whoa... that's a big dragon machine!

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Oh look... a fat guy is talking. But what's this about Metal Sonic? Oh look, now a bunch of little red machines are running! Are they robot's?

"So THAT'S Metal Sonic?" Sonic said, surprised.

"It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos, and is super strong! We can't defeat it! ARGH... If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!" The fat man continued. What's this... they have all the emeralds! Each pair has one! Some, even more!

"What's this? But how?" Fatty said, shocked. "Even with the emerald's power, our chances for victory are slim! It would take a miracle!"

"Just leave that to me Doc!" O.K... He's a fat doctor.

"Sonic, no!" Is that a pink hedgehog... Is this Amy? *Huff* She doesn't seem special.

"I'm going with you too!" It's that fox-thing from the first time it happened. He has two tails... Oh... Tails... Why didn't I see that before?

"Tails..." Sonic said, amazed. So I was right!

"You can count me in to!" A dreadlocks hair styled guy said. Who is this guy?

"Knuckles!" So his name is Knuckles! Well he does have some big hands.

"OK guys! We'll buy you some time!" It's that hedgehog that tried to kill sonic! "That way you can use your super powers!" Wait... Sonic has super powers?! THAT'S SO AWESOME!

"All right then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the real SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly, another green light flashed in my eyes.

* * *

So I'm guessing the green emerald has showing me parts of sonic's life... well, and some of his friends too. I didn't see Sonic during the first one. So where am I now?... Hmm, seems like an old cas- Is that Sonic? Who's the green bird? huh... *gasps* ohh that gotta hurt!

"Even without wings, I can still fly! Right?" Sonic remarked. Sonic can fly? I'll have to ask him later. If I get out of here. Better follow Sonic.

"Where are you, Eggman?!" Sonic yelled. So Eggman is here. Time to see who Sonic's worst enemy is. Hey! IT'S THAT FAT GUY!

"Haha! Look before you move!" The fat guy said. It's that pink hedgehog!

"Darn!" Sonic growled. Hey... Isn't that the bird that was sent flying... hehe... sent flying.

"Hohohoho! Now then... just be a good hedgehog and stay still." So I'm guessing that's Eggman.

"Now!" Wait! What's he doing?! Sonic charges up his board and takes off into the air, leaving an awesome whirlwind in his wake. I didn't know sonic could do that!

"Can you catch the wind?" Sonic asked.

"What?! Where are you?!" Eggman asked angrily.

"I'm here!" Sonic crashes straight down from above, sending Eggman and the pink hedgehog into another tornado. Sonic catches the control box as it flies from Eggman's grip.

"Hey, catch!" Why is he giving that box to the green bird?

"Wh-what?!" The green bird said, confused. I wish I knew what was going on. It would be so much cooler!

"Hmph! I lost. So don't play games with me. I don't want your pity, nor do I need it!" He said. He seems like a whole ray of sunshine... Oh! he's giving it back!

"Wha-? Are you crazy?" Hey, I didn't see that purple bird before. Or that big bird... hehe... Big bird. I'm loving these bird jokes!

"If they don't want it, then let's take it. Treasure is treasure." Oh! So treasure is involved... hehehe.

"Ah, I think it's time to leave now. Tails?" Oh... It's Tails and Knuckles!

"Yeah." Tails said.

"So-NIIIC?!" Ouch! What was that horrible sound?!

"Amy...?" Amy? So is that the pink hedgehog?

"How could you dive into Eggman knowing I was there!?" She said with fury.

"Well, Amy... I thought... it'd be... okay... with you, and, uh..." Um... S-sonic... WHOA THAT'S A BIG HAMMER!

"Sonic! Come back HERE! AHHH! Sonic! I won't forgive you this time!" AHH! My eyes! another green flash. Where am I going now?

* * *

O.K... Where am I? Seems to be a... SONIC!

"AAAAHHHH" Sonic screamed as he and the emeralds were being electrocuted. It's That machines fault! I gotta stop it! *Punch* *Punch* *Punch* *gasping* It wont move! AH! I can't stop what's already happened! W-wait... S-Sonic?!

Sonic's gloves ripped apart. His teeth grew and his fur grew. He roared as the machine stopped. Sonic...

"What happened to you?" I said, even though he could't hear me.

"Ho ho ho!" A familiar voiced laughed. Eggman. HE DID THIS?! "Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness it's power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha!" Whoa! He's messed up. Eggman Land?! That's not cool!

"You've really..." Sonic?! He's O.K.?! Well of course he's O.K.! This is the past! Well... I think it is. "gone and done it this time, Eggman."

"Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long friend!" Wait. Sonic?! Where is he- WHERE IN SPACE?! SONIC IS GOING TO- AHH! The green... Light..."

* * *

Now where am I?! Oh man it's hot!

"Well done Sir Sonic." Whoa... Everything's going mid-evil! Uh oh. She's gonna fall!

"Percival!" Sonic yelled, jumping after her. What's with him and jumping off stuff?! I better see if he's O.K... *Breaths out* There fine.

"Yikes. Phew. That was close." Sonic said

"Why? Why did you..." Percival said. I guess that's her name.

"I guess you can say whim is my other master."

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." Wait... is that sword talking? Wait, Why is SHE bushing? She should trying to get out. *Huff*

"What? You jealous or something?" Sonic asked.

"For a knave such as you? Ridiculous." The sword spoke.

"Enough of that knave stuff already." Sonic said, peeved.

"Hmm. Actually." Wait... Why do I keep using that word! Anyway, what is he about to do?

"Yes?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forward, you shall be Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind." Sonic is a... Knight?

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled. There's that green light again...

* * *

Am I nowhere... This place seems so dark and empty.

"RRRAAARRRRAAAGH!" Oh! What was... OH DEAR C-CELESTIA!

"Your tale is finished, Erazor!" Is that Sonic?! He looks so... evil. "Next time, try writing a better story!" The green light is coming fast.

* * *

Now where am I? Well I see Sonic and Tails, so I must be somewhere. What's that alarm?

"Time to bail!" Sonic said, running to a strange cart -thing. Whoa! Is that Eggman? Did he build that big purple dragon?

"It can't be?!" Sonic yelled.

"Leaving so soon?" Eggman asked. "There are no lines, and I've saved the best rides for last." Did he build Eggman Land? "At least let me STAMP your hand so you can come back in!" Well... That wasn't very funny.

"Uhh, I know your trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off lame." Ha! Good one Sonic. "Just say your going to destroy us and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Curse you, Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I worked hard on them!" Wait... Did he really just say that? "No matter. I WILL destroy you and I WILL be victorious! Is that better?"

"Like, a million times better. Thank you." Well Eggman seems to be less intimidating...

"This robot is special. He's powered by the energy from your little friends. He is invincible. So I'd say it's been nice knowing you... but is hasn't." When will this be done?

"I have to admit it I'm a little scared." Tails finally spoke. "I don't think we can beat this guy." Huh... Is he that bad? Whao Sonic, what are you doing to Tails?!

"See you on the ground, buddy!"

"Huh? Sonic! No!" Sonic just let Tails escape? He would rather fight alone than let his friends get hurt. He is really stubborn... But he's also a hero.

"Just got one last thing to do!" Sonic yelled to Tails. He then looked at Eggman.

"As for you..." They got into a fighting stance... and the green light...

* * *

How many are there left! Whao now! Is that Sonic... and Sonic? It's like a tiny Sonic. Does Sonic have... a s-son?! Why am I worried about this? There about to be killed?!

Wait... who's that?

"You can do it, Sonic!" I heard Amy say from far away.

"Come on Sonic! Smack him!" Really? Wouldn't 'Smash him' be better?

"Err... Not you!" Eggman shouted in yet another giant machine.

"You got this, Sonic!" That black hedgehog yelled.

"You can win, Sonic!" a strange white bat yelled.

"Who are they?" Eggman asked... himself?... Two Eggman's and two Sonic's... So they went to the past or something?

"They are insignificant!"

"You have the power, Sonic!" A crocodile said? How many animals are there?

"Focus your strength." I don't even know the purple thing.

"Were with you guys!"

"I believe in you, Sonic!" A little rabbit girl yelled, with a blue thing on her head.

"Don't give in, Sonic!" It's that girl from before.

"I know you can do this, Sonic!" D-does everyone believe in him?!

"You can win Sonic!" Aww... A little Tails!

"You always do." The older Tails agreed. The emeralds! Something is about to happen.

"Time to scramble some Eggman!" Sonic yelled. He can do it.

"Super Sonic style!" Super Sonic?... the green light!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Dash woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes returning white.

'What a night.' She thought. 'I can't believe Sonic actually did all that. No wonder his friends love him so much. He would sacrifice himself to save others, has amazing powers that seem unlimited, and can still be awesome while doing it.' Dash chuckled to herself. 'He is 20% cooler!'

"Rainbow Dash?" a voice called. Speak of the devil.

"Hy Sonic. How did you get up here?" Dash asked.

"Twilight's hot air balloon! It was pretty cool. She also redid the loud walking spell." Sonic said, going over to Dash and pulling a bottle out of his quills. "Fluttershy said to take to teaspoons. You should feel better by tomorrow!"

"Nice. But I'm already feeling better. I just needed some sleep, I guess." Rainbow said, getting up from her bed.

"Oh. O.K. then."

"So are you ready to train me in the way's of speed. Not like I need it, but it would be good to let you feel like a teacher." Dash said proudly.

"Wow, your really full of yourself. Get any fuller and we'll need a second Dash to hold it all." Sonic joked. "Anyway, we can't."

"W-why not?" Dash asked, confused. Sonic punched a hole into the cloud and pointed to it. Dash looked through it and saw the moon, resting high in the sky.

"It's about 12:34 midnight." Sonic told her.

"Really?! It was morning when I woke up, feeling sick."

"Funny how time flies, ain't it?" Sonic said with a smirk. "Don't worry! I'm sure you can sleep another few hours. You'll have plenty of energy."

"Hm. Fine." Dash pouted. Sonic just chuckled.

"Hey?" Sonic said.

"Hmm?" Dash asked. Sonic raised a fisted halfway between them. Dash smiled as they fist-hoof bumped.

"I'll be in the living room when you need me. I'm going to go sleep. Night!" Sonic left her room and downstairs to the couch.

"Night..." Dash said, and then she laid down, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

I'm trying to make Dash seem more... Dash... It's hard, but possible. Anyway thanks for reading(If this was your path) and Fav and follow is you enjoyed.

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS**_** IT!**

* * *

This is for the people who chose to let **DASH PUSH THE EMERALD TO SONIC!**

* * *

SPEED TRAINING(PATH ONE)

* * *

Dash woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to fly! She flew downstairs, where Sonic was busy stretching.

"Hy their fancy feet. Ready to fly and run?!" Dash asked enthusiastically. Sonic just smirked and nodded. Dash opened her door and flew out, followed by sonic jumping out.

"So... do you know where were going to train?" Dash asked, still falling with Sonic.

"Oh. Training. I was just about to do some free running. I thought you were about to join me!" Sonic said, smiling. Dash looked at him, thinking of how dum that sounded. "Anyway, if were training, we should start in an open field or land. Let's practice at that mountain I saw!"

* * *

"O.K. Rule one!" Sonic instructed, holding a stick and poking a sheet of paper on a stand. (Those things people use in businesses. Charts or something.). He wore a college graduates hat and a pair of glasses. Dash sat in a school desk, watching in boredom.

"Don't stress your body, nor your mind. You need to let your body feel free. But don't let it get too free." Sonic told her, poking a picture that looked like a rag-doll and a suit of armor. "You see, If you are a suit of armor, THEN I WON'T TRUST YOU! But also, you will tire out quicker and be slower. But you will be more defensive and able to handle yourself more." Sonic jammed the stick against the rag-doll. "If you are a rag-doll, then you will be quicker and agile. But you will easily get hurt from an attack and it will be harder to turn." Sonic flipped the paper, to a picture of a rag-doll wearing a suit of armor. "You need to combine the two!"

Sonic turned and looked into a bag that came out of nowhere. Dash smirked as she chewed some paper and took a straw, again from nowhere, and shot sonic on his top quill. He growled as he spin-dashed in front of Rainbow.

"You think that's funny?" He said with an irritated look, combined with a smile.

"Why yes. Yes. I. Do." Dash said, then proceeded to laugh. Sonic just yanked the paper off and took a stance. He then, in a burst of speed, he started circling Dash. She tried to hold onto the desk, trying to keep on the ground. Unfortunately, the desk took off too. Sonic stopped as both the pegasus and desk were sent flying. He then watched as Rainbow gained control and flew down, anger written on her face. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" She yelled.

"Actually yes. Yes. It. Was." Sonic snickered and went back to the chart and pointed at a new picture of Rainbow and himself, him running and her, flying.

"Rule two. I was told you went mach ten." Sonic said. Dash smiled and nodded with glee.

"Now you should know this is very slow." Dash smile fell and she got mad.

"Just kidding. You could go faster though. I can go faster than sound and in some cases, light! I even... literally broke time once... I rather not talk about it." Sonic then moved to a new drawing of Dash's Sonic Rainboom.

"I love the name by the way." Sonic said. "_Sonic _Rainboom. Anyway, This may actually be equivalent to my Sonic Boost. We will work on that later, but the rule: When in doubt, RUN. If your too slow, RUN FASTER. Now let's get to the next to rules!"

'How does he know that big word? Equivalent...' Dash thought.

"Rule tree, Don't be careless. I know it's nice to show off and stuff, but go to far... you'll end up in the hospital. Like a certain mare I know..." Sonic sang.

"W-WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Dash asked, going red. "I never needed a hospital!"

"Not what Twilight told me." Sonic said with a smirk.

'I'm going to kill her...' Dash thought.

"Anyway, you need to be more experienced with your speed... That's pretty much it. TIME FOR THE LAST RULE!"

"Rule four... Have fun."

"What?"

"You heard me, have fun! It's really important. There is nothing good about speed if you can't have fun!"

"Well." Dash started. "Despite rules 2 and 4, I was pretty much taught all this. What training are we going to do. This is boring!" Sonic only smirked.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Sonic and Dash were on top of the mountain, looking over the land.

"So what's your plan?" Dash asked.

"I want you to do a Sonic Rainboom while carrying me." Sonic replied.

"What will that do?"

"If my theory is correct..."

'More large words...' Dash mumbled in her mind.

"Then I might be able to use my Sonic Boost with your Rainboom, Giving you my speed and me, yours. But we have to do it together."

"But doing a Rainboom is really hard. I have only done it... (twice?)"

"Don't worry Dash, I believe your fast enough to do it." Sonic grabbed Dash's hoof, making her blush.

"Now fly, I say, FLY!" Dash flew up high, sonic holding on to her hoof. He then switched and got both hooves. Dash and Sonic then made it high enough for them to see all of Ponyville and the distant cities near it.

"Now Dash!" Sonic told her. She then flew down fast, pulling Sonic along with her. It wasn't long before the Rainboom had started.

'It's... g-getting harder to keep up.' Dash thought.

"YOU CAN DO IT, RAINBOW!" Sonic yelled.

'He thinks I can do it... so e-easily?... T-then I better prove him right!' Dash closed her eyes as she made it to the base of the mountain.

"NOW" both yelled. A bright circle of a Rainbow covered in a blue aura flowed about as Dash and Sonic flew past ponyville.

"DASH!" Sonic yelled. "OPEN YOUR EYES!" Dash did so... and Saw the world rush past her in a blur.

"I-I have never seen the world like this... It's so beautiful. And this speed. It's Awesome! Dash pulled Sonic up and hugged him.

"Thank you Sonic! Thank you!" She cried. She held him there for a few seconds, before realizing what she was doing. She stopped flying and immediately dropped him.

"I'M SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!" She yelled. When she didn't hear anything, she looked down and saw Sonic falling into a forest. She gasped and bolted towards him. She caught him and she flew towards Ponyville.

"I'm so sorry about that. I just was so... I'm sorry!" Dash told him.

"It's fine. Amy usually does that often, so I'm used to it." Sonic said, trying to comfort her. "Besides..." Dash looked at him.

"When you do it, it feels nice." Dash blushed at this.

"It also doesn't hurt like Amy's hugs!" Sonic laughed. Dash rolled her eyes as she made it to the ground, allowing Sonic to run the rest of the way to Ponyville. Both then took off.

* * *

It took about two hours for them to get home, Sonic staying at a pace Dash could keep up with. Once there, they got some food from Sugar Cube Corner and went to Dash's cloud home.

"It's about 9 P.M.! We were out for a long time." Sonic said, shocked. He then smiled and rubbed his nose.

"I'm not usually that slow when training." Sonic then hopped onto the cloud sofa and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna hit it early! Night Dash!"

"Night Sonic. Try to be ready for tomorrow! Were gonna have fun!" She declared.

"Doing what?" Sonic asked, opening one eye.

"I don't know. But after that rush you put me through, I need a day off." Sonic and Dash laughed. Dash left to see her schedule.

'Darn. I have to work tomorrow! Better tell Sonic.' Dash went to the living room and was shocked to hear Sonic snoring.

'I can't believe he fell asleep in two minutes.' She went to him and smiled. She bent her head and slowly kissed Sonic's cheek. She blushed when Sonic smiled in his sleep. She then froze from her own actions.

'Why am I acting like such a girly-girl. This whole 'crush' thing is really making me look weak.' Dash let out a sigh. 'But I guess I can't help it.' Dash smiled softly as she went to her room, where she slept peacefully the whole night.

* * *

I'm trying to make Dash act like... herself... while I type this. It's hard, but I think I fixed it a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading(If you kept on your path.), Fav and Follow if you enjoy and...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	13. Speed Training - - - The Shy chapter

Hello everybody! I'm SomeOrdinaryGamer!... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! Welcome too another double chapter of Chaos and Chaos. Should have taken a break, ended up starting a new story and going back to this. But people love that story idea so I'm gonna work on it.

Anyway, soon the paths will collide and thee double chapters will stop! Until then, enjoy!

Also, I started this a long time ago and now... I realize I hadn't watched a lick of season three nor the few final episode of season 2. I'm annoyed by this... So I decided to make this a 1st version. If I ever get to it... I'll make a version 2.

* * *

**PEOPLE WHO LET DASHIE PICK UP THE EMERALD! If ya'll didn't, skip to the next capitalized bolded words.**

* * *

This is, for the most part, just a copy n' paste of ch.12's training. There are minor changes due too the choices, but I don't blame you if you guy's that read both parts (No fun in seeing what ending you'd get, eh?). So don't complain cause I just told you.

* * *

SPEED TRAINING(PATH TWO)

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up, feeling relieved that the pain was gone. But she was more worried about when she could train with Sonic. She flew downstairs and looked for him, but he was nowhere.

"Sonic?" She called out. No one answered.

"Where is he?... Meh... might as well eat something then." Dash flew into the kitchen and opened the fridge. How a fridge works in a cloud, we'll never know. Anyway, she scanned the containers food. She stopped at a box of cake in a container marked with Sonic's name. She looked left, right, and behind her before opening the lid, ready to devour. To her surprise, a note laid on top of the cake. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear Rainbow Dash

If you are reading this, then you tried to eat my cake, and I'm gonna be mad. I just wanted to make sure you'd get this and that mah cake stay's safe. You should be ashamed of yourself, Dash! That is my cake. Anyway, If your feeling better, I'm on top of a mountain near Ponyville. Which one it is, I'll never know sine I left before knowing. Anyway, I'll leave at 11:00, so let's see if your fast enough to get here. If you can't... well it's O.K. if-"

"He didn't."

"Your. Too. Slow."

"He DID! I AM SO FAST! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Dash looked at the clock.

10:55

"OH SHOOT!" Dash bolted out of the door. A few seconds later, she came back and swallowed the cake, whole. She then bolted out the door, again.

* * *

j

Dash found Sonic right on time, sitting on a chair... on a cliff... with a presentation stand... and wearing smart people glasses with a graduation hat. There was a school desk in front of him. Dash looked confused, but took a seat.

"About time you showed up. I didn't know you were tha-"

"Don't you dare insult me twice with the same joke." Dash ordered.

"Fine th- MY CAKE! DID YOU EAT IT?!" Sonic yelled, slapping his hands on his head.

"Maybe..."

"You know what, It's O.K. I had some substitute muffins for breakfast anyway."

"MY MUFFINS!"

"Zip! We both failed. Now let me teach!"

* * *

And now it's gonna be copied n' past. There are changes that relate to the path you chose, but there... well one's major.

* * *

"O.K. Rule one!" Sonic instructed. "Don't stress your body, nor your mind. You need to let your body feel free. But don't let it get too free." Sonic told her, poking a picture that looked like a rag-doll and a suit of armor. "You see, If you are a suit of armor, THEN I WON'T TRUST YOU! But also, you will tire out quicker and be slower. But you will be more defensive and able to handle yourself more." Sonic jammed the stick against the rag-doll. "If you are a rag-doll, then you will be quicker and agile. But you will easily get hurt from an attack and it will be harder to turn." Sonic flipped the paper, to a picture of a rag-doll wearing a suit of armor. "You need to combine the two!"

Sonic turned and looked into a bag that came out of nowhere. Dash waited for him, seeing what was next.

Sonic pulled a few more pictures out and went back to the chart, placed them in the stand, and pointed at a new picture of Rainbow and himself, him running and her, flying.

"Rule two. I was told you went mach ten." Sonic said. Dash smiled and nodded with glee and pride.

"Now you should know this is very slow." Dash smile fell and she got mad.

"THIRD TIME?! REALLY?!" She yelled.

"Just kidding. You could go faster though. I can go faster than sound and in some cases, light! I even... literally broke time once... I rather not talk about it." Sonic then moved to a new drawing of Dash's Sonic Rainboom.

"I love the name by the way." Sonic said. "_Sonic _Rainboom. Anyway, This may actually be equivalent to my Sonic Boost. We will work on that later, but the rule: When in doubt, RUN. If your too slow, RUN FASTER. Now let's get to the next to rules!"

'How does he know that big word? Equivalent...' Dash thought.

"Rule tree, Don't be careless. I know it's nice to show off and stuff, but go to far... you'll end up in the hospital. Like a certain mare I know..." Sonic sang.

"W-WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Dash asked, going red. "I never needed a hospital!"

"Not what Twilight told me." Sonic said with a smirk.

'I'm going to kill her...' Dash thought.

"Anyway, you need to be more experienced with your speed... That's pretty much it. TIME FOR THE LAST RULE!"

"Rule four... Have fun."

"What?"

"You heard me, have fun! It's really important. There is nothing good about speed if you can't have fun!"

"Well." Dash started. "Despite rules 2 and 4, I was pretty much taught all this. What training are we going to do. This is boring!" Sonic only smirked.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Sonic and Dash were on top of the mountain, looking over the land.

"So what's your plan?" Dash asked.

"I want you to do a Sonic Rainboom while carrying me." Sonic replied.

"What will that do?"

"If my theory is correct..."

'More complicated words...' Dash mumbled in her mind.

"Then I might be able to use my Sonic Boost with your Rainboom, Giving you my speed and me, yours. But we have to do it together."

"But doing a Rainboom is really hard. I have only done it... (twice?)"

"Don't worry Dash, I believe your fast enough to do it." Sonic grabbed Dash's hoof, making her blush.

"Now fly, I say, FLY!" Dash flew up high, sonic holding on to her hoof. He then switched and got both hooves. Dash and Sonic then made it high enough for them to see all of Ponyville and the distant cities near it.

"Now Dash!" Sonic told her. She then flew down fast, pulling Sonic along with her. It wasn't long before the Rainboom had started.

'It's... g-getting harder to keep up.' Dash thought.

"YOU CAN DO IT, RAINBOW!" Sonic yelled.

'He thinks I can do it... so e-easily?... T-then I better prove him right!' Dash closed her eyes as she made it to the base of the mountain.

"NOW" both yelled. A bright circle of a Rainbow covered in a blue aura flowed about as Dash and Sonic flew past ponyville.

"DASH!" Sonic yelled. "OPEN YOUR EYES!" Dash did so... and Saw the world rush past her in a blur.

"I-I have never seen the world like this... It's so beautiful. And this speed. It's Awesome! Dash pulled Sonic up and hugged him.

"Thank you Sonic! Thank you!" She cried. She held him there for a few seconds, before realizing what she was doing. She stopped flying and immediately dropped him.

"I'M SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY!" She yelled. When she didn't hear anything, she looked down and saw Sonic falling into a forest. She gasped and bolted towards him. She caught him and she flew towards Ponyville.

"I'm so sorry about that. I just was so... I'm sorry!" Dash told him.

"It's fine. Amy usually does that often, so I'm used to it." Sonic said, trying to comfort her. "Besides..." Dash looked at him.

"When you do it, it feels nice." Dash blushed at this.

"It also doesn't hurt like Amy's hugs!" Sonic laughed. Dash rolled her eyes as she made it to the ground, allowing Sonic to run the rest of the way to Ponyville. Both then took off.

* * *

It took about two hours for them to get home, Sonic staying at a pace Dash could keep up with. Once there, they got some food from Sugar Cube Corner and went to Dash's cloud home.

"It's about 10:30 P.M.! We were out for a long time." Sonic said, shocked. He then smiled and rubbed his nose.

"I'm not usually that slow when training." Sonic then hopped onto the cloud sofa and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna hit it early! Night Dash!"

"Night Sonic. Try to be ready for tomorrow! Were gonna have fun!" She declared.

"Doing what?" Sonic asked, opening one eye.

"I don't know. But after that rush you put me through, I need a day off." Sonic and Dash laughed. Dash left to see her schedule.

'Cool! I'm free!' Dash went to the living room and was shocked to hear Sonic snoring.

'I can't believe he fell asleep in two minutes.' She went to him and smiled. She bent her head and slowly kissed Sonic's cheek. She blushed when Sonic smiled in his sleep. She then froze from her own actions.

'Why am I acting like such a girly-girl. This whole 'crush' thing is really making me look weak.' Dash let out a sigh. 'But I guess I can't help it.' Dash smiled softly as she went to her room, where she slept peacefully the whole night.

* * *

I hated having to redo this chap to seem different but not because blea. Anyway, fav and follow if you enjoy and...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_

* * *

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO CHOSE TO LET DASH PUSH THE EMERALD TO SONIC!**

* * *

Whoever chose this path get's two thing's. A song from a boy band (SORRY MEN, BUT IT WENT WITH IT!) and the worlds most shocking thing to happen. Mainly because I think it's a good idea.

* * *

THE SHY CHAPTER

* * *

Sonic was rushing threw Ponyville, just enjoying the feeling of it. Rainbow was at work today, much to Sonic's shock. So here Sonic is... at Sugar Cu-

* * *

Sonic fell over. He had teleported outside Twilights house. Sonic sat up to a worried Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Twilight... what am I doing here?..." Sonic asked.

"I have a job for you." Twilight said, rather sternly too.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, getting up.

"It's about Fluttershy. Ever since you returned, she's been shy, and I'm mean shy! I was wondering if you could fix it." Sonic nodded. It did seem strange on how Shy could be as shy enough to worry Twi. Sonic turned and rushed off to Fluttershy's house. Twilight shook her head, and reteleported Sonic back to her.

"HEY! What's with the warping?!" Sonic asked, angry.

"Don't just rush up to her door. If my theory is correct, then you maybe the problem. So you can run there, but make sure she doesn't know it's you!" Twilight told him.

"Me? What did I do?" Sonic asked. Twilight just sighed as she teleported Sonic to Fluttershy's door.

"Um... Know what? Never mind." Sonic knocked on Shy's door. A lot of noise was heard there. Crashes, banging, clattering, and finally an open door. Once Fluttershy saw who was in the door, Sonic was met with a door to the face... literally. Sonic fell down with a red face and pain in his temples. Soon the door opened again and Sonic was dragged into the house.

"S-sorry ab-bout that S-s-sonic" Shy stuttered, hiding behind the couch. Sonic sat up and Saw the rabbit demon from his last night here dropping Sonic's foot. The bunny did the 'I'm watching you' expression as it left.

"It's fine... what's wrong? Twilight said you've been acting so strange since I came back." Sonic said. Shy just looked up slightly.

"Oh It's n-nothing. All is w-well." Sonic didn't seem convinced.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Sonic asked.

"Umm... I have to help R-Rarity freshen up her flowers around her store, Spike want's to know if there's any gems leftover from one of Rarity's works that he could, and maybe some shopping."

"Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Sonic, Shy, and Rarity were looking over the garden's work. Rarity seemed fine with it, but being Rarity, she needed to make sure. So she hired a professional. Sonic smiled, thinking maybe shy really isn't that bad messed up. The garden Pony came and shook Sonic's hand. He was dirt brown, ironically, and had a darker brown mane. His cutie mark was a bunch of flowers on the cover of a book. He then shook Rarities hand, who quickly left to go wash it afterwards...

But when he made it to Shy and stuck his hoof out, she jumped up and landed on the stores roof, eeping at him. Everyone (Minus Rarity) looked up, looking at Fluttershy's little episo-

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

Sonic and Fluttershy felt light headed, leaving the Boutique. Strange, they don't remember anything happening after looking up at Fluttershy. Anyway, She sadly needed the gems, so Spike ended up broke on that. Sonic and Shy made there way down the street, ready to shop. Fluttershy, though, stayed five feet away from Sonic. Heck, she stayed five feet away from everypony. Sonic tried countless times, but no matter what he did, Shy stayed away.

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

(I was getting so bored typing this... So thanks to... whatever's going on up there, I have a reason to get her.)

It had become nighttime and sonic had little luck in helping Shy be less shy. They were in the market, near nighttime, and the two were looking less and less sure Sonic can pull this off.

"Y-you know what. I really need to get home to my animal friends." Shy said. She turned, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Fluttershy, please. I know you can have fun. I know I can help you. Just give me a little longer." Sonic persuaded.

"I don't know..." Shy said, trying to get out of this. Sonic sighed.

'There's a lot of ponies here... But it may help the Song. Sonic breathed in.

* * *

Song: Like nobody's around, Deluxe version from BTR

_Want you to cry_  
_'Cause you're laughing so hard_ tonight

Playing_ air guitar alright_  
_We're being who we are even if they hate that_

Sonic opened his arms, showing that he meant everypony.

_Want you to shout_  
_At the top of your lungs about_  
_All our favorite songs so loud_  
_We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

Fluttershy became scared as ponies started to look. She laid down and started to shake.

_Turn up the radio_  
_So what if we lose control_  
_Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

Sonic gave her an encouraging smile and threw his arms up.

_So throw your hands in the air_  
_Come on and make this count_  
_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

Sonic opened his arms again, showing that they should ignor them.

_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

Fluttershy got up and noticed all the ponies round them. She shook, but stayed up this time.

_So put your hands in the air_  
_Come on and waste no time_  
_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_  
_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around_  
_We can do it like nobody's around_

Shy closed her eyes and tried to imagine all the ponies gone.

_Don't hesitate,_  
_Be as dumb as you like_  
_You may_  
_Miss the time of our lives,_  
_So stay_  
_You're dancing under the lights_  
_Even if they hate that_

Sonic grabbed Shy's hooves and started dancing.

_Turn up the radio_  
_So what if we lose control_  
_Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

Sonic started to spin her, then stopped and did his chorus dance.

_So throw your hands in the air_

He threw his hands up

_Come on and make this count_

Arms down, he he shook his finger

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

He opened his arms again, signiling that he means the dancing crowd

_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

Sonic Span around and pointed to Shy

_So put your hands in the air_  
_Come on and waste no time_

He repeated the beginning

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around_  
_We can do it like nobody's around_

He picked Shy's hoof up and sang.

_Some day when you're alone_  
_And feeling whatever_  
_You're gonna remember_  
_The times_

He jumped up onto a random market stand and started dancing.

_When we were dancing alone_  
_And holding fake microphones_  
_I hope those memories can make you feel alright_

Shy felt strange... She felt... the fear go away.

_Turn up the radio_  
_So what if we lose control_  
_Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh_

_So throw your hands in the air_  
_Come on and make this count_

_whoa whoa"  
_Shy started singing background to it.

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_  
_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_  
_So put your hands in the air_  
_Come on and waste no time_  
_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_  
_Do the way you do it_  
_Do it like nobody's around_  
_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Shy: Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_  
_Shy: Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_  
_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Sonic: Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_  
_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Sonic: Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Both: We can do it like nobody's around_

Everypony cheered as Fluttershy hugged Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic. Your the best." Fluttershy told him.

"Aww thanks! It was nothing." Fluttershy then kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Well it meant a lot to me. Thanks!" Sonic got red as he started to rub the back of his head with a grin.

'Maybe... No, It is true. I better call Rainbow Dash, she could help me.' Fluttershy thought as she left to go home while Sonic did whatever sonic wanted to do.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew into Fluttershy's house, wondering why her friend needed her. Fluttershy sat on her couch with two cups of water in her hooves. Dash took one and sat down beside her.

"So why did you need me shy?" Rainbow asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I... um... *sip* I wanna... l-learn how to be cool like you and Sonic." She told her friend.

"But Shy, you are cool! Why don't you think so?" Dash asked, putting her cup down. "Did someone tell you your not cool? Cause I can-"

"It's O.K. Rainbow Dash. I just... wanna be cool."

"But you can't just want to be cool. You have to have a reason. You want popularity?"

Nothing.

"Do you want respect?"

Nothing.

"Do you want to impress someone?"

Shy's face got a little red. Dash smirked.

"Aww! Shy want's a coltfriend! That's cute." She picks her glass up and sips. "So who do you want to date, Shy. Who da lucky stallion?"

What came next, Dash was unprepared for. But you guys probably saw it coming.

"S-Sonic..."

The sound of breaking glass could be heard as Dash dropped her cup. Her eyes shrank to pinpricks as Fluttershy quickly cleaned the mess.

"Don't worry. Accidents happen." Fluttershy told Dash.

...

"Umm... Rainbow Dash?"

...

"Rainbow Dash?" Shy looked at her friend. Dash hadn't moved since the accident.

She couldn't process this.

Dash just hit a cross road... And she is scared and confused.

Things just got bad.

* * *

Oh yeah... I just did that.

Please fav and follow if you enjoy and see you guys next chapter.

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	14. The shocking, SYNC chapter

Hello once again, audience. My name's Xephos, hero of Minecraftia!... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to chapter 14 of Chaos and Chaos! This is where I try to join the chapters. Anyway, For those who decided to not let dash pick the emerald up, I ended up having to do the shocker to this chapter for the people who decided to pick it up. I have to try and make it to where all attitude, ideas, and people could sync up and make this job easier for me. So yeah... sorry... Version 1 problem everyone.

This chapter will also be exceptionally short and jumbled up. So do me a favor and stay with me on this. Because it's going to be a sync chapter. If you see a big problem within the story after this, alert me quickly and I will handle it as fast as I can.

I mean, I don't really plan out what I type. I have the basic story and *Spoiler censor* planed out, but I just wing out the rest on each chapter. So that's a problem. On the brighter side, more meme's and other references will be put in. Especially a certain button.

And finally... Were close to the 100 review mark! Just like the 50 reviewer, I'll let them in on the prizes. Let's just hope there O.C. is a pony if they want in on the story! Hehehe...

So enjoy and all that.

* * *

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LET DASH PICK UP THE EMERALD. The rest of you peoples go to your place.**

* * *

This is a complete copy of the Shy chapter. So if you people have already read that, please go to the end of this path and read the last line.

* * *

THE SHY CHAPTER (Path 2, a day later. That's all you need to know.)

* * *

Sonic was rushing threw Ponyville, just enjoying the feeling of it. Rainbow was at work today, much to Sonic's shock. So here Sonic is... at Sugar Cu-

* * *

Sonic fell over. He had teleported outside Twilights house. Sonic sat up to a worried Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Twilight... what am I doing here?..." Sonic asked.

"I have a job for you." Twilight said, rather sternly too.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, getting up.

"It's about Fluttershy. Ever since you returned, she's been shy, and I'm mean shy! I was wondering if you could fix it." Sonic nodded. It did seem strange on how Shy could be as shy enough to worry Twi. Sonic turned and rushed off to Fluttershy's house. Twilight shook her head, and reteleported Sonic back to her.

"HEY! What's with the warping?!" Sonic asked, angry.

"Don't just rush up to her door. If my theory is correct, then you maybe the problem. So you can run there, but make sure she doesn't know it's you!" Twilight told him.

"Me? What did I do?" Sonic asked. Twilight just sighed as she teleported Sonic to Fluttershy's door.

"Um... Know what? Never mind." Sonic knocked on Shy's door. A lot of noise was heard there. Crashes, banging, clattering, and finally an open door. Once Fluttershy saw who was in the door, Sonic was met with a door to the face... literally. Sonic fell down with a red face and pain in his temples. Soon the door opened again and Sonic was dragged into the house.

"S-sorry ab-bout that S-s-sonic" Shy stuttered, hiding behind the couch. Sonic sat up and Saw the rabbit demon from his last night here dropping Sonic's foot. The bunny did the 'I'm watching you' expression as it left.

"It's fine... what's wrong? Twilight said you've been acting so strange since I came back." Sonic said. Shy just looked up slightly.

"Oh It's n-nothing. All is w-well." Sonic didn't seem convinced.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Sonic asked.

"Umm... I have to help R-Rarity freshen up her flowers around her store, Spike want's to know if there's any gems leftover from one of Rarity's works that he could, and maybe some shopping."

"Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Sonic, Shy, and Rarity were looking over the garden's work. Rarity seemed fine with it, but being Rarity, she needed to make sure. So she hired a professional. Sonic smiled, thinking maybe shy really isn't that bad messed up. The garden Pony came and shook Sonic's hand. He was dirt brown, ironically, and had a darker brown mane. His cutie mark was a bunch of flowers on the cover of a book. He then shook Rarities hand, who quickly left to go wash it afterwards...

But when he made it to Shy and stuck his hoof out, she jumped up and landed on the stores roof, eeping at him. Everyone (Minus Rarity) looked up, looking at Fluttershy's little episo-

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

Sonic and Fluttershy felt light headed, leaving the Boutique. Strange, they don't remember anything happening after looking up at Fluttershy. Anyway, She sadly needed the gems, so Spike ended up broke on that. Sonic and Shy made there way down the street, ready to shop. Fluttershy, though, stayed five feet away from Sonic. Heck, she stayed five feet away from everypony. Sonic tried countless times, but no matter what he did, Shy stayed away.

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

(I was getting so bored typing this... So thanks to... whatever's going on up there, I have a reason to get here.)

It had become nighttime and sonic had little luck in helping Shy be less shy. They were in the market, near nighttime, and the two were looking less and less sure Sonic can pull this off.

"Y-you know what. I really need to get home to my animal friends." Shy said. She turned, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Fluttershy, please. I know you can have fun. I know I can help you. Just give me a little longer." Sonic persuaded.

"I don't know..." Shy said, trying to get out of this. Sonic sighed.

'There's a lot of ponies here... But it may help the Song. Sonic breathed in.

* * *

Song: Like nobody's around, Deluxe version from BTR

_Want you to cry_ _'Cause you're laughing so hard_ tonight

Playing_ air guitar alright_ _We're being who we are even if they hate that_

Sonic opened his arms, showing that he meant everypony.

_Want you to shout_ _At the top of your lungs about_ _All our favorite songs so loud_ _We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

Fluttershy became scared as ponies started to look. She laid down and started to shake.

_Turn up the radio_ _So what if we lose control_ _Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

Sonic gave her an encouraging smile and threw his arms up.

_So throw your hands in the air_ _Come on and make this count_ _It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

Sonic opened his arms again, showing that they should ignor them.

_Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

Fluttershy got up and noticed all the ponies round them. She shook, but stayed up this time.

_So put your hands in the air_ _Come on and waste no time_ _It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_ _Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around_ _We can do it like nobody's around_

Shy closed her eyes and tried to imagine all the ponies gone.

_Don't hesitate,_ _Be as dumb as you like_ _You may_ _Miss the time of our lives,_ _So stay_ _You're dancing under the lights_ _Even if they hate that_

Sonic grabbed Shy's hooves and started dancing.

_Turn up the radio_ _So what if we lose control_ _Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

Sonic started to spin her, then stopped and did his chorus dance.

_So throw your hands in the air_

He threw his hands up

_Come on and make this count_

Arms down, he he shook his finger

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

He opened his arms again, signiling that he means the dancing crowd

_Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

Sonic Span around and pointed to Shy

_So put your hands in the air_ _Come on and waste no time_

He repeated the beginning

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

_Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around_ _We can do it like nobody's around_

He picked Shy's hoof up and sang.

_Some day when you're alone_ _And feeling whatever_ _You're gonna remember_ _The times_

He jumped up onto a random market stand and started dancing.

_When we were dancing alone_ _And holding fake microphones_ _I hope those memories can make you feel alright_

Shy felt strange... She felt... the fear go away.

_Turn up the radio_ _So what if we lose control_ _Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh_

_So throw your hands in the air_ _Come on and make this count_

_whoa whoa" _Shy started singing background to it.

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around,_

_whoa_ _So put your hands in the air_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_ _Do it like nobody's around_ _We can do it like nobody's around_

_Shy: Whoa oh oh oh_

_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_

_Shy: Whoa oh oh oh_

_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_

_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_

_Sonic: Whoa oh oh oh_

_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_

_Sonic: We can do it like nobody's around_

_Shy: Yeah yeah yeah_

_Sonic: Whoa oh oh oh_

_Both: We can do it like nobody's around_

Everypony cheered as Fluttershy hugged Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic. Your the best." Fluttershy told him.

"Aww thanks! It was nothing." Fluttershy then kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Well it meant a lot to me. Thanks!" Sonic got red as he started to rub the back of his head with a grin.

'Maybe... No, It is true. I better call Rainbow Dash, she could help me.' Fluttershy thought as she left to go home while Sonic did whatever sonic wanted to do.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew into Fluttershy's house, wondering why her friend needed her. Fluttershy sat on her couch with two cups of water in her hooves. Dash took one and sat down beside her.

"So why did you need me shy?" Rainbow asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I... um... *sip* I wanna... l-learn how to be cool like you and Sonic." She told her friend.

"But Shy, you are cool! Why don't you think so?" Dash asked, putting her cup down. "Did someone tell you your not cool? Cause I can-"

"It's O.K. Rainbow Dash. I just... wanna be cool."

"But you can't just want to be cool. You have to have a reason. You want popularity?"

Nothing.

"Do you want respect?"

Nothing.

"Do you want to impress someone?"

Shy's face got a little red. Dash smirked.

"Aww! Shy want's a coltfriend! That's cute." She picks her glass up and sips. "So who do you want to date, Shy. Who da lucky stallion?"

What came next, Dash was unprepared for. But you guys probably saw it coming.

"S-Sonic..."

The sound of breaking glass could be heard as Dash dropped her cup. Her eyes shrank to pinpricks as Fluttershy quickly cleaned the mess.

"Don't worry. Accidents happen." Fluttershy told Dash.

...

"Umm... Rainbow Dash?"

...

"Rainbow Dash?" Shy looked at her friend. Dash hadn't moved since the accident.

She couldn't process this.

Dash just hit a cross road... And she is scared and confused.

Things just got bad.

* * *

But this isn't the end. This stops at 9:00. Please go to the bolded words SYNC.

* * *

**THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T PICK DAT EMERALD UP.**

* * *

UNNAMED PART

* * *

Rainbow Dash was to tired to listen yesterday. So she told Shy to explain everything about her crush on Sonic the next night. She knocked on the door and was invited in by Shy. They both took a seat. Rainbow Dash looked over and took a breath...

* * *

This stops at 9:00. Now were ready...

* * *

**SYNC! Everybody read this part!**

* * *

"Please tell me how this happened. How did you get... a crush on Sonic?" Rainbow asked, trying not to show her feelings towards this.

"Well I was feeling a bit shy. Shyer than usual, so Sonic decided to help me. I thought it was a waste, but the he sung me a song about being free. Moving and dancing like your the only one who was there. He really cared for me enough to sing that in public. So I sorta... fell for him." Fluttershy said. Rainbow, still trying to straighten out what was happening, was still confused.

"When did you start... having feeling's for him?"

"Well, remember when Sonic was complaining about Angel having... scared him."

"Yeah. That was pretty funny!"

"Anyway, even though they were fighting, Sonic made sure that Angel, nor any other animal got hurt. Like, in the middle of it, A bunch of baby birds were knocked out of there nest, Sonic jumped out the window-"

"He likes doing that..."

-And rescued them. I guess is love of others safety and animal like feature's kind of got to me."

"Well... Let's just keep this between us. I don't kn-"

"It's O.K. Dash" Shy said. "I know you have a crush on him too." Dash blushed and turned a bit.*1

"W-what makes you think that?" Dash asked.

"Well, I first saw it when you were trying to make sure you could find him. At least Kay tried to help you."

"Yeah... Wait... where is Kay?"

* * *

A few hour's earlier.

* * *

"This is the LIFE!" Kay shouted in glee as he laid on the beach towel on the castle balcony.

"Yeah... But still, gotta stay on guard." shining said, looking out over Canterlot.

"Really. Well tell me, what has happened that requires a giant shield over this whole castle?"

"You can travel through space, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Time?"

"Well... With the Phoenix Jewel, I can travel Dimensions only. But during an adventure..." Kay pulls out A green gem. "With this stone, I can time travel."

"Where did you get these items?" Shining asked.

"Well... the Phoenix Jewel is kind of a long story. As for this stone... Well I got it from Shadow before I left...

* * *

"KAY! Get back to sonic and make sure he prepares for this." Shadow yelled. Kay nodded and took out the Phoenix Jewel and got ready to leave. The last thing he saw before he left, was the others being smashed by the building falling in on them. But... Shadow also threw something at Kay. Kay grabbed it before disappearing completely. A shock hit Kay as he did.

'If you need time on your side, take this.' Shadow's voice echoed in Kay's ears.

* * *

"It's called a Time Stone. It helps anyone travel through time." Kay said.

"Well look into the past disasters of this world. See what we had to go through."

"Hmph. Fine!" Kay concentrated.

"CHRONOS CONTROL!" Kay yelled and teleported away.*2 Kay returned a second later.

"Your world is jacked up with the weirdest enemies and stuff. Discord? He's like a bunch of animals put into a tornado!"

"You see what I mean." Shining said.

"Better then what's happening in Sonic's world."

"Really? How bad is it?"

* * *

Back to the future!*3

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew over too Sonic, who was with a very scared Pinkie.

"Sonic, What's wrong with pinkie?" Dash asked.

"She said something about her Pinkie sense is tingling and said something is too fall from the sky." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash looked up.

"Well what's falling?" She asked.

" I don't know, but whatever it is, it's falling now!" Pinkie yelled. Suddenly, a giant portal opened up over Ponyville. Sonic and Rainbow got ready to fight, but Sonic stopped when he heard screaming.

'That voice... It's can't be...' Sonic thought.

"HEEEEELLLP MEEEEE!"

"CREAM!"

* * *

*1: Remember? From Ch.11!

*2:Chronos Control is the power in which Silver and others are able to travel time using a Time Stone. Seen in the Sonic Comic series

*3: Did NOT mean to reference that.

* * *

SonicMX: Oh yeah... I needed to bring her in. Cause we need another Sonic character in here.

Any way, fallow and fav if you enjoy. Thanks for keeping up with me. You all are awesome, and...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GET'S IT!**_


	15. Unwanted Battles: Sonic VS Cream

Hello everybody! My name...Is SONIC TO THE MAX! I'm feeling super good today, so expect a super good chapter! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I will! Because now that all is synced, everything will be easier. Please enjoy and remember that review number 100 is coming! Who ever it is wins the prizes!

Also, it's chapter 15! A five way mark! Time to acknowledge the reviewers!

Kay the hedgehog

I hope your enjoying how your OC is doing in my story. He gets some time in this chapter, just for your amusement.

TheAwesomeCoolJay

Thanks for keeping up. I thank you for that and your awesome story.

SonicTeam765

Thanks for reading the story! I'm sure the many other SonicTeam's agree with your choice!

Captainawsum9999

Thanks for the support! Even though your Ch.12 review was confusing as crazy.

Kevin the hedgeus

Always nice to see a new reviewer! Thanks for reading!

Chocos Forever

I look at your reviews, smile happily, and say... Why is this reader reviewing from ch.14 to 13 to 8? Read from the beginning to end, not end to beginning! XD

Invader twilight

What? Just making the story more interesting. Don't go hating on Fluttershy for it. Anyway, thanks for reading!

MidnightPulse987

What? Wasn't this interesting before? Still, thanks for reading!

mistythehedgehogsonicfan

Your one of my new favorite reader's now! Thanks for reading!

Ashley Tigers

Another new favorite author! Thanks for reading.

The rest(Mostly guest reviewers.)

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

So as Mario would put it...

LETS'A GO!

* * *

Sonic ran up a nearby building and jumped up, soaring towards Cream. Easily, Sonic caught her and landed safely.

"Cream! It's so good to see you!" Sonic said happily.

"SUBJECT... SONIC... IT'S NICE TOO SEE YOU. IT'S BEEN AWHILE." Cream said in a monotone like voice. Sonic looked at Cream, confused.

"Cream... Are you feeling alright." Cream opened her eyes and Sonic saw the horror in them. She basically at black, robotic eyes.

"I'm... S-sorry Sonic." She said, sounding like herself for that moment. She then punched Sonic in the face. Hard. Sonic was sent flying into a building nearby. Sonic shook himself off and looked in horror as the little girl ran towards him. She was running to fast, for a fact. Before Sonic could move, Cream slammed her fist into Sonic, sending him further into more buildings. Sonic jumped up and quickly ran back to his friends.

"Sonic, what's wrong with your friend?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we can't let this go on. She's... fast. A lot faster than she's supposed to be. She's being powered by something." Sonic said. Cream appeared behind Sonic and kicked him into Dash. Both flew into Twilight's library.

"Dash? Sonic? What's going on?" Twilight asked, trotting downstairs. Cream shot forward and grabbed Sonic's leg. She then through him back outside.

"Hey Cream, wait!" Sonic shouted. Cream paid no mind as she repeatedly beat Sonic's head into the ground. Sonic kicked her in the gut, sending her back. Sonic got up and rubbed his head. He then saw Cream holding her stomach.

"Sorry Cream. I didn't mean to hu-" Sonic was punched in the gut again and kicked in the side. He flew into Twilight's library again.

* * *

A two minutes before

* * *

"Dash? Sonic? What's going on?" Twilight asked, trotting downstairs. Cream shot forward and grabbed Sonic's leg. She then through him back outside.

"Sonic?!" Twilight shouted. She tried to go outside to help, but was stopped by Dash. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?!"

"That's Sonic's friend out their!" Rainbow yelled at her.

"She's killing him!"

"Sonic can handle it." Dash poked at Twilight's head. "If your smart, you would find a way to save them BOTH!" Twilight stood there, thinking.

"We need the elements!" Twilight said. Sonic crashed into the library, looking dazed.

"Muffins..." Sonic mumbled happily.

"Dash, go get everypony and the elements! I'll help Sonic." Twilight yelled. Dash nodded and flew away. Twilight looked at Cream, ready to use her magic. She shot a purple blast at Cream, her dodging it with ease. Cream then made an electrical ball. She then shot it at Twilight. Twilight teleported away, but not before the ball blew up half of the tree.

"MY BOOKS!" Twilight screamed.

"Twilight... She's to strong" Sonic yelled, dodging Creams attacks. Twilight tried to think of something fast. She then charged her horn and a light appeared next to her.

* * *

1 minute earlier.

* * *

"THERE IS NO MUFFIN BUTTON!" Kay yelled at the grey mare. She paid no attention and continue to search the Phoenix Jewel.

"Muffin button?" She mumbled, grabbing the Jewel. Kay became scared.

"N-now Derpy. I'll... Find you a muffin if you give tha-"

* * *

"-t back." Kay said. He looked up and saw Twilight and a destroyed library.

"Uh... What's going..."

"ONE OF SONIC'S FRIENDS CAME TO EQUESTRIA AND IS BEATING THE LIFE OUT OF HIM!" Twilight yelled.

"... On..." Kay finished. Kay looked outside to see Sonic dodging Cream's attacks.

"Why is Cream fighting Sonic?" Kay asked.

"I don't know. She seems to be plain evil! It's like she's a robot with no emotion. No expression!" Kay's eyes widened at this.

* * *

Ch.10

* * *

"I AM TIRED OF THIS." He simply said as he shot a small bullet towards a turned Tails. It impaled him in the head, causing Tails to fall.

"Tails!" Kay yelled, running to the fallen fox. Tails slowly got up, a dead look in his eyes.

"SILVER SONIC SHALL NOT LOSE." He said in a mono-tone voice. Kay looked in fear. "THE METAL WORLD SHALL RISE. AND ALL YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF MEAT SHALL SERVE, OR DIE..."

* * *

Present

* * *

"That means..." Kay looked at the back of Creams head. Sure enough, there was a metal chip in Creams head. But there was a bracelet on her arm two.

"Which one to attack first?!..." Kay said out loud.

"Attack what?" Twilight asked.

"There's a computer ship in Creams head. There's also a blue, computer like bracelet on her right arm. Both seem to be doing something to her. I know the chip is a mind control device, but the bracelet is new."

"Well ah say we get that Chip out. And fast!" Applejack said, walking into the library along with the rest of the Mane Six.

"O.K. Everypony put there elements on. Rainbow Dash and Kay, go help Sonic. The rest of us will think of a way to stop and save cream without harming her. Everyone nodded and Dash and Kay ran outside.

* * *

Cream slammed her fist into Sonic's gut, causing him to bend over in pain. She then kicked him in the head, tossing him skyward. Sonic looked down, seeing Cream's hand charge up an electric ball. Sonic braced for impact. Cream shot it up t him, blasting him farther up.

"C-Cream..." Sonic mumbled. He looked beside him, as a figure grabbed him. It was blurry, but Sonic easily made it out as Rainbow Dash.

"Gotcha, you little fur ball." She said, flying them both down to a building.

"Thank you Dash... But you have to help Cream!" Sonic said.

"Well, by the look of things, she doesn't need help beating you up." Dash joked.

"Rainbow... don't joke at a time like this."

"Why?"

"Cause Cream's behind you." Just as he said that, Dash was grabbed by the tail and thrown back to the library.

'That wasn't very nice! You need to be taught a lesson!" Kay yelled, jumping up and grabbing Cream by them ears. He yanked them down and through her to the ground. She got up fast and punched Kay hard in the head. He was sent back a few feet, but stayed up.

"Bad bunny!" Kay shouted, running forward with his fist raised.

"STOP!" Sonic shouted, blocking Kay from Cream.

"What?" Kay said, confused. He stopped in front of Sonic.

"Don't hurt Cream!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, there's no other way! We need to get the chip out her head!"

"What chip?" Sonic asked, before being pulled back and kicked sky high. Cream then directed her attention to Kay. Kay got in a defensive stance, but was easily punched, Cream hitting as if there was no defense. Kay flew backwards and landed in front of a nearby house. The pony opened the door to see what the noise was about, but was shocked to see a big, black-eyed rabbit running towards him. He slammed the door just as Cream picked Kay up and slammed him into the ground.

Meanwhile, Sonic finally landed, hitting the top of the clock tower near Twilights home.

"Cream is destroying everything just to kill me... There's got to be a way to stop this before any more destruction is caused." Sonic said to himself. He then noticed the Mane Six, standing in front of Cream. Sonic jumped down, ready to stop his friends from hurting each other.

"All right girls! Lets finish this. Suddenly, there necklaces and Twilights Tiara started shining. Twilights eyes turned completely white as a rainbow hit Cream. Cream started shaking like mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her eyes started turning to normal, then black, and continue. Sonic landed behind them and ran towards the Mane Six to stop there attack.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned and saw Kay, holding his arm. "Listen. I need you to kick Cream as hard as you can in the head!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm no-"

"Listen! There is a chip in the back of Creams head. You need to destroy it! If you don't, we will all be killed!" Sonic started to shake. He didn't know what to do. Sonic sighed and ran as fast as he could towards Cream.

"Sorry Cream." Sonic said quietly, twisting around, and smashing the back of his foot into Creams head. Everything went white as the digital lines in Creams eyes disappeared and were turned back into her regular eyes. The chip fell out of her head and the bracelet flew off. It soared over to Rainbow Dash and connected itself to her left front leg. It glowed a auric blue as Dash looked at it. Cream fell to the ground as Sonic picked her up.

"Cream?! Cream?! Are you O.K.?" Sonic asked, worried. She slowly opened her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"Mister Sonic! Your alive!" She cried. Sonic hugged her back, feeling better that his favorite little rabbit was O.K.. The ponies then rushed over to them, minus Dash, and looked to see if everything was good.

Dash looked at the bracelet, confused on what she felt. It wasn't power... It wasn't knowledge... She felt... Lighter than usual. Suddenly, she bolted from her spot at speeds RIVALING SONIC'S.

"I'm... I'M FASTER.!I'M FASTER!" She shouted. But she remembered what just happened. She quickly flew down to see Cream standing up on her own.*1

"Is everything good?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.: Twilight said. "Everypony made it out well. And with only minor injuries." Everyone smiled.

"MINOR INJURIES!" Kay screamed at them. "YEAH, MAYBE EVERY_PONY_ IS O.K., BUT THIS HEDGEHOG HERE HAS A BROKEN ARM! IS THAT A MINOR INJURY!" Kay stomped away, leaving everypony, Sonic, and Cream confused.

* * *

Two Hours later.

* * *

Sonic introduced Cream to his pony friends and told her what the world was like. Naturally, she loved the idea of a pony filled world that loves friendship. But Sonic now wanted answers.

"Cream..." Sonic said slightly scared.

"Yes Sonic?" Cream replied.

"What... is happening on Mobius?..." Cream looked down, feeling bad for what she was about to say.

"Mobius is been overtaken by Silver Sonic. He shot reprogram chips into our heads, making us work for him. Sonic, he can reprogram a mobion mind! Tails, Knuckles, Almost everyone is brainwashed! The only ones that didn't get reprogrammed were Metal Sonic, Omega, Rouge, Charmy, and Espio. And the whole planet was turned into a digital wasteland, filled with factories and broken down cities. And what's worse, Silver Sonic is still trying to find you. He sent me to... end you. He doesn't know if I did it though... Anyway, It's terrible. Mister Sonic, you have to save them!" Cream finished. Sonic looked down, shaking his head.

"Tails? What about Tails?"

"He was the first to be reprogrammed. He serves as Silver Sonic's body-guard." Sonic slammed his fist into the wall of what's left of the library.

"Sonic... we're so sorry." Fluttershy said, hugging Sonic.

"Don't be. It's Silver Sonic's fault. Shy, can Cream live with you while she's here?"

"Of course." Sonic got up and walked outside. Rainbow followed.

"Sonic, you can save them. You just need time. You already have three emeralds. Four more and you can save your world."

"I don't know... I don't know, Dash." Sonic said, eyeing the ground. Rainbow just hugged him, Sonic hugged back.

"Thanks Dash." Sonic said.

"Anything for you, you blue fur ball." Rainbow said, blushing a bit.

"And actually..." Twilight said, coming outside. Dash jumped away from Sonic and looked away, face completely red. "You have four emeralds!" She gave him the light blue emerald.*2

"Just three more!" Sonic said happily. Twilight smiled.

"Celestia's men found it a few days ago. I was planning to surprise you, but you needed cheering up. So there you go!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle.

* * *

"And she says minor injuries. Is a broken arm a minor injury?!" Kay said, ranting about their battle to Princess Luna, who was Fixing his arm magically.

"Well, it might have been a mistake." Luna said, trying to calm him.

"NO! She forgot about this hedgehog. Everyone loves the blue one!" Luna's horn stopped glowing and Kay started to stretch his arm.

"Wow..." Kay said with a smile. "Your magic works wonders!" Luna blushed and smiled.

"It is easy. Alicorns have very stong magic." Luna said.

"Thanks!"

"Anything for you."

"Now." Kay said, yawning. 'Time for bed. But of course, you will be awake. So... Well, see you at sunrise!"

"Sunrise? But why wake up so early?" Luna asked, confused.

"So I can tell you good night!" Kay said, laughing. Luna smiled as he ran off to his room.

* * *

*1: What's so special about this bracelet? Maybe Chapter five knows.

*2: Didn't they find that emerald in Ch.11?!

* * *

Wow my head hurts! Anyway, thank you for reading, fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_

I'm serious. I'll do... something mean to that kitty.


	16. The Bracelet and the Mare

Hello. My name... Is SonicMX! Now before I announce the winner of the contest, there's some major things I need to go over.

One: Invader Twilight, It warms me up that you went to all that trouble to up my reviews. I even enjoyed your use of the Imaginary Kitty. Sadly, I saw this as unfair because, since you can review multiple times, you shot yourself to one hundred. I might use your OC for another tale, but I had specific rules to this, they should still be on Ch. 7. Now, please don't be upset! But seriously, you reviewed twice on some chapters. I believe Ch. 13 and 15 were done twice. Know what? Readers! Tell me what you think about this.

Already, someone has told me about what they thought. Here, copy N' paste

* * *

captainawsum9999 7/28/13 . chapter 15

now, now, invader. you know that does not count. plus you are a guest. if anyone should get it, its either TheAwesomeCoolJay or me :p.

* * *

There you go. and one more thing. Why not just become an author yourself?

Two: Here is a copy of ch. 7's start, for you people who don't remember the contest rules.

Hey you STH and MLP fans! Welcome to Chapter seven of Chaos and Chaos. Just to let you know, since the reviews have stacked over 25, I decided this story be put on top of mah list. So here is a little contest(I think...) Whoever can become reviewer number 50(If reviewer 50 is a guest, then the next logged in viewer wins), I will let them choose either to have an OC join the party, nothing, 2 questions that I normally won't answer, or they can choose what happens next. I think that's a totally fair deal. If you disagree with this... well I don't know. Go yell at a tree or something. Also, this chapter is longer than usual, so enjoy.

Three: I just love seeing the triple digit in the corner. you know, the one near the talk bubble.

Four: The contest is still going! now we're going to try and hit review number 150! Let's make it happen! I also revised the rules. Here they are.

To win the contest, you must Make it to review number 150 or be the first to review logged in above 150. It MUST be an author of Fanfiction.

If you win, you can get one of the four possible prizes. It's your choice. You can either have an OC join the party, nothing(Prize goes to next reviewer.), Choose what happens next(as long as it can go with the story.), or answers to two questions that would not be answered normally

* * *

Now that that's out of the way, the contest winner is...

TheAwesomeCoolJay! And he chose to choose what happens next! So you might as well thank him for the chapter!

And I put a lot of SonDash in there, just for the CoolJay!

* * *

There are... references to find in the chapter. Try and find them all.

* * *

A few days later.

* * *

Equestria has finally calmed down after Creams arrival and save. Twilight had replaced all the books that were destroyed and she fixed the huge gap in the wall with a regrowth spell. The rest of the town that was destroyed was easily repaired to there former glory. Cream and Fluttershy became fast friends, always enjoying each others company. Cream even taught Shy how to make flower crowns. Rainbow Dash, even though being a really great speed flyer, has not been able to handle the new speed she has acquired. She has been practicing ever since she's gotten it, going far away from Ponyville so she doesn't scare anypony or break anything. Kay has forgotten about most of the event that happened and still enjoys his stay at the castle. And, finally, as for Sonic, he's enjoying time off from searching and fighting to simply run. Which he is doing now!

* * *

Sonic was on a nice run through Ponyville, enjoying the cool air and the fast movements, when he saw a strange figure I the sky. He tried to get a better look at it, but it was to far to see.

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU FLYING DUMMY!" Sonic heard Applejack yell. The figure disappeared quickly, leaving Sonic too wonder.

'What is up with Applejack. I can tell she means well, but she's been acting like she's hiding something. And whoever was up there must b-' Sonic's thoughts were cut short as our Rainbow friend crashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Man... was I just hit with my own Sonic Boom?" Sonic said out loud, shaking his head. He looked up and saw Dash shaking herself off. "Rainbow Dash? Was that you?!" Dash looked at him, then flew off fast.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled, blasting off after her. Sonic chased her into Everfree Forest, having trouble keeping up with her.

'Wait. I'M having trouble keeping up. Let's not let that happen!' Sonic thought, boosting ahead of Dash. He stopped in front of her and held his hands out.

"STOP!" He ordered. Dash swerved, trying not to hit him, and crashed into a tree instead. She yanked herself out the tree and rubbed her head.

"Hey Gorge!" Sonic said. "I'm sure plenty of people have told you to watch out for those trees. Why don't you listen?" Sonic laughed. Dash just stood there, upset. Sonic saw this and quickly tried to fix his mistake.

"Hey now. I'm just joking. If it makes you feel better, I had a bit of trouble trying to catch up to you." Dash smiled. "How did you get so fast anyway?" Dash looked at him for a few seconds then put her hoof up. Sonic immediately recognized the bracelet.

"Isn't that the bracelet Cream had on?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It somehow gave me a huge boost in speed." Dash then lowered my head. "It may not be my speed, but I love being faster."

"That's pretty awesome!" Sonic said with a smile. "Sounds like something Tails would make me for a present." Rainbow looked at him, confused.

"But... Aren't you disappointed. That I need something to be fast. That I can't do it alone." Sonic shook his head.

"So what. Everyone needs help now and again. Besides, I have a similar problem." Sonic pointed to his shoes. "Do you know what these sneakers are?"

"No. What?" Dash asked.

"There my special, friction proof sneakers. Without them, I wouldn't be able to run without burning my feet!" Dash looked confused, but smiled.

"Cool. We both have speed and the need for help to go fast." Dash said.

"Yeah. So... why did you fly into me?" Sonic asked. Dash scratched the back of her head.

"I can't really... control my speed." Dash said.

"Oh no. You know what this means?" Sonic asked, smirking.

"No. W-what does it mean?" Dash asked. Sonic zoomed off and reappeared in glasses and a ruler.

"Sonic! The fastest teacher alive, HAS RETURNED!" Sonic shouted. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She was then grabbed by the hoof and taken at great speeds to their next location of training.

* * *

Sonic finally stopped in a large forest. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, making the leaves in each tree glow. Sonic enjoyed this. He let go of Dash's hoof, much to her dismay, and looked around.

"This seems like the perfect place to train!" Sonic said.

"Finally. Now tell me your secretes. Tell me how to handle your speed." Dash said, trying to hurry up.

"No Dash. This requires a long time to do. No secretes. Just training."

"But you said that you were the fastest teacher alive!"

"I meant long for me! Do you know how long were gonna have to train?!" Sonic asked, looking angry.

"How long?"

"An hour!" Dash jaw fell.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"I want you to go full speed around this forest. I wanna watch you fly." Sonic said. Dash looked concerned. Was she really going to try and fly full speed with Sonic around. Well, she's already crashed into him, so why would it mater. Well, to her, it mattered a lot. She got into a starting position, steadied herself, and shot off. Sonic took off after her, making sure to keep close. She past a few trees, dodges a few branches, and even tried a trick or two. But throughout all of it, she was having a hard time keeping balance. She was wobbling and constantly trying too keep in open areas. She eventually lost her balance and smacked into a branch, sending her flipping through the trees and strait towards a large tree..

"Dash!" Sonic yelled, boosting to stop her. That tree would hit harder than a brick wall! Luckily, Sonic caught up to her in time and jumped up. He easily caught her and landed on the tree. He flipped off and landed safely on the ground. Sonic let out a sigh, feeling good that Dash wasn't hurt. He looked at Dash and noticed her face was red. Sonic was confused why, but Dash wasn't! What would your face be if your secrete crush was holding you bridal style? Sonic placed her on the ground and shook his head.

"That was a close one, Rainbow Dash. If I hadn't have been there, you would have hurt that poor tree over there." Sonic said, pointing a thumb over to that big tree. Dash was silent.

'Well, I found out why you were having problems. You see..." Sonic said. Dash leaned in closer, waiting to hear.

"Your not relaxed enough." Dash jawed dropped yet again. Right then and there, she would be more than happy to slap that hedgehog hard. Relaxing is something that she needed to avoid.

"Are you serious?! That's the last thing I need to do!" She yelled. Sonic just turned around and closed his eyes. He then shot off at max speeds. He then performed multiple stunts, jumping from tree to tree, jumping over large rocks, and easily turning around the thick forest, all with his eyes closed. He then stopped in front of Dash. He grabbed her hoof and placed it on his chest. Dash's I widened.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His heart was beating slowly, acting as if nothing had happened. Sonic smirked and let her hoof go.

"You see? Relaxed." Sonic said. "Don't think about where your gonna go, what your going to do next. Just let now matter, close your eyes, and pretend everything's fine. Let go and feel the wind, I do everyday! " Sonic looked at Rainbow, smiling warmly at her.

"Whatever you say, S-Sonic." She said, still shocked.

"And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You can take you hoof off my chest now." Dash looked down and saw that her hoof was still touching Sonic's chest. She yanked herself back and blushed hard.

"I'm so sorry Sonic! I... I didn't mean to-"

"It's O.K.!" Sonic said. "I've had plenty of fan-girls fawn over me. I'm used to all the ladies loving Sonic." Sonic started posing. Dash slapped him upside his head and flew back to the place where they started. Sonic laughed at himself, remembering Amy doing that once, back during a beach trip.

* * *

Sonic was jumping around the beach, having a blast with the umbrellas. He jumped onto one and launched himself up high. he was pulling some tricks up there, but failed to pin-point a landing. He dropped and landed on a grey hedgehog girl named Alexis.

"Whoops, sorry. can't do a perfect landing every time." Sonic said, getting up and pulling her up.

"It's no problem, Sonic!" She said, smiling and looking at him funny.

'Oh no. Here we go again.' Sonic thought. She suddenly started giggling like crazy, saying that it was simply amazing that she is meeting Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic signed a random book and, just for the fan girls delight, a small kiss on the cheek. She ran off, OMGing all the way to a group of girls. Sonic laughed a bit, until Amy came over, steaming.

"What was THAT, Sonic?!" She yelled at him. Sonic backed away a bit, worried about her massive hammer's possibility of showing itself.

"Nothing, Amy. Just a wrong landing that led to a fan-girl meeting me." Sonic said. "Come on, I mean, you fawn over me all the time, you should understand. I mean, I know I'm irresistible! All the ladies want a piece of Sonic!" Amy responded calmly by slapping Sonic across the back of his head. Sonic rubbed his sore head, but laughed anyway.

* * *

'I guess I'm just full of myself. But it doesn't matter. I'm just that awesome.' Sonic thought, running towards Rainbow Dash. He ran up to her and saw the stubborn look in her eyes. She didn't want to give up. Sonic smiled and walked up towards her.

"Want to give it another try?" Sonic asked. She nodded, but kept that look. Sonic shook his head. "O.K." Sonic went over to her and grabbed her hoof.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slowly turning pink.

"Remember when I tried my Sonic boost with you? Well this is the same, but I'm going to help you with agility this time." Sonic got into a running as Dash floated up a bit.

"O.K., Here we... GO!" Sonic and Dash took off fast. Both travelled past many trees and such, turning so they would keep in the forest. Dash was starting to wobble. but she tried to keep herself up.

"Come on Dash, you can do it, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." She muttered. She tried to steady herself, only managing a little. They past the forest and Sonic quickly turned them around, keeping speed. They went back in at light speed.

"Dash, speed of light here!" Sonic told her. She looked up and saw everything a blur. Just like when Sonic used his boost with her. The same, beautiful colours that she wanted to see. She past the trees with ease, not knowing they were there. She zoomed from tree to tree, working with her speed rather than using it. She was doing it like Sonic.

She was going fast like Sonic.

She liked the feeling.

She liked it a lot. She went into a fit of giggles.

"Sonic, this is awesome!" She exclaimed. She waited for a reply, but found none. That's when she noticed her hoof was empty. She stopped on the dime, looking for him. He was behind her, smirking.

"Why did you let go?" She asked, a bit disappointed.

"I did when I saw your face. When you saw the colored blur when we went light speed, you relaxed. I let go and let you do the rest. And you did Amazing! I couldn't have done it any better!" Sonic said. Dash hugged him again, and Sonic smiled.

"Aren't I the best teacher?" Sonic said. Dash let go and flew around.

"I can go Sonic speeds! Whoo!" She cheered.

"Well, I hope you know how great speeds come with some responsibility. You will be able to save someone from the others side of the word in about 5 minutes. I hope..."

* * *

30 minutes later.

* * *

"And that's what speed is all about!" Sonic said. He looked at the sleeping Dash and slapped his forehead. He shook her a bit.

"What? What happened." She asked, waking up. "Are we done?"

"Hehe... Come on, let's go get something to eat." Sonic said, as the two ran back to Ponyville.

* * *

A little later.

* * *

Sonic and Dash were back home, eating some cupcakes. Dash had enjoyed her day with Sonic, and was really happy to have mastered her speed.

"Hey Dash?" Sonic asked. "Can I see that bracelet?"

"Why?" Dash asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious about it. Is it O.K.?"

"Sure." Dash said, giving her bracelet to Sonic. Sonic looked at it. It was light blue, and it had digital lines running throughout it. It looked too high tech for this world. Sonic looked on the inside of it. His eyes shrank when he saw the symbol.

"Tails..." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"N-nothing. Here you go." Sonic said, throwing back to her. Dash was confused, but shrugged it off and placed the bracelet back on her arm.

* * *

Princess Celestia's Castle. Nighttime.

* * *

"Where did Derpy go?!" Kay asked the guard. Ever since Creams fight, Derpy has been in possession of the Phoenix Jewel. There's no telling what that Mare will do!

"She was here an hour ago. She had a strange ball, but that's about it." He said. Kay growled and dashed off towards the library. He Did a 90 degree turn into the library and crashed into our lunar princess. Kay fell over and rubbed his head.

"Oh! are you O.K., Kay?" Luna asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. What are you doing in here?" Kay asked.

"Looking up some information on Universe travel. We've done this before, but now that we know of worlds like Sonic's, I'm curious to what else might be out there." She said, placing a book back onto a shelf with her magic.

"Really? Well, with my Jewel, I can travel anywhere. Any Universe! Maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime."

"Sure! But it be better if you came with me. Need someone who knows about other universes. To be safe."

"Sure! We'll just need to find out how to take you with me. The phoenix Jewel is only powerful enough to take me. Taking two people would be too much. It would end up altering them in some way. If I used it's full power, it would take a week to recharge. That's why I usually go alone. If me and someone else were to go somewhere bad, we would have to wait a week before leaving. And there are some universes that will try and kill us on the spot. That's why I have to fi- Wait! Where's Derpy!" Kay yelled, remembering his current objective.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"She has the Phoenix Jewel! She could get seriously hurt with it!" Luna's eyes widened.

"Last time I saw her, she was going to Celestia's thrown room to play! Since my sister is asleep, I gave her permission. There isn't much she can do, right?" Luna asked. Kay already took off. Luna quickly followed.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Kay said, shocked and scared. Luna was breathless too, for Derpy used the Jewel alright. And they were not prepared for this enemy.

"WELL THIS IS A SURPRISE. MORE CREATURES. OH WELL, IT'S BETTER THAN THAT MUTE LUNITIC. HEY, CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?..."

"I WANT TO TEST SOMETHING..."

* * *

And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. I had a hard time typing this, and captainawsum9999 proof-read it, so thank you. I don't know if he changed anything major so yeah... uh... Follow and Fav if you enjoyed, And don't forget to...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	17. Cleaning Up Derpy's Mess

Hello everybody! My name is SonicMX! Not much to say, hope you enjoy.

* * *

This is in no way related to the main story of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. This goes only to Kay's story. Also, this may contain different video game characters due to the Phoenix Jewel. If you only wanted Sonic and Dash characters, don't read this chap. If your willing to read, go right ahead.

* * *

I did NOT enjoy writing this cause I'm not the one to put things like this in a story. Sorry Kay!

* * *

Some words that are ALL CAPS can also be robot talk. So all robots will TALK LIKE THIS. Sometimes THIS IS SCREAMING but only for living things. Remember that.

* * *

These new character will NOT make any other appearances in the story. Maybe one or two, but it will be small.

* * *

This was short, sorry for that. A lot has happened and I had no inspiration for this. So it's rushed, and it's short. DARN IT!

* * *

"What is that thing?!" Luna asked as the robotic figure loomed over them.

"WHAT AM I? I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. THE SMARTEST AI IN THE UNIVERSE." It said.

"What are you doing here, GLaDOS?" Kay yelled at the machine.

"WELL REALLY, I WAS JUST MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, MAKING SOME TEST CHAMBERS, WHEN A MASSIVE PORTAL OPENED UP BELOW ME. I LOWERED MYSELF TO FIND A GREY MARE LOOKING FOR A MUFFIN. THEN SHE LEFT. AND NOW YOUR HERE." GLaDOS said.

"Well go back! You don't belong here." Kay said.

"NO, I RATHER TRY TESTING WITH NEW CREATURES. HUMANS CAN BE SO FRAGILE. LET'S SEE IF YOUR ANY BETTER." She shot out multiple turrets and they opened fire. Kay grabbed Luna and jumped behind the throne.

"Kay, who is this revolting monster?" Luna asked.

"She's GLaDOS, a super computer with a bad attitude. I don't think she's the one I met though. She doesn't seem to remember me." Kay told her.

"You've met a different one?..." Luna asked.

"Yeah. There's probably millions of her. I'm sure there's millions of pony worlds, too." Kay said. "But there's no time to chat! We got to stop her!" Kay pulled his sword out and jumped from behind the throne, ready to attack.

About fifty turrets took aim.

"GOOD FRICKEN LOR-" Kay used his sword to deflect the bulllets, but the bullets pushed him back hard and slammed him into the wall. Luna created a magical shield to defect the bullets, giving Kay time to pry himself out of the wall.

"Thanks." Kay said, yanking his foot out the wall. He shot his attention towards GLaDOS.

"Go back, we want no trouble." Kay said sternly.

"BUT I DO." She said, opening portals on the wall. At least ten lasers shot out of them, burning the castle walls.

"Are you kidding me!" Kay shouted.

"No, I'm afraid not, Kay." Luna said.

"Grr, I got to do something!" Kay growled, looking at GLaDOS, trying to find a way to beat her. That's when he saw it. In a bubble, stuck in GLaDOS's wires, was Derpy and the Phoenix Jewel.

"Luna, fire as many blasts as you can." Kay said. Luna did as told and fired. GLaDOS easily blocked the attacks with giant wires that fell from the portal. It created a fog and gave Kay the cover he needed. He ran through the smoke, slicing turrets and dodging lasers, till he made it to the robot. He then jumped up and sliced the bubble, freeing Derpy and his jewel. He grabbed it and looked.

"Just enough juice for another trip." Kay grabbed Derpy and ran back behind the throne.

"I've never seen anything that can deflect my magic! What is she?" Luna asked.

"She comes from a universe about science! Magic literally doesn't effect her." Kay said. "But with enough speed..." Kay then jumped out the window... cause that's what Kay's do.

"Kay!" Luna yelled, running over to the window. He was gone, nowhere in sight. Luna turned and saw the left over turrets, and shot them with magic.

"OH, DON'T WORRY. I GOT PLENTY MORE." She said, dropping more turrets down.

"Oh no." Luna said, running back behind the throne as turrets shot at the chair.

"Wha... what happened?" Derpy asked, waking up.

"Derpy, I'm really disappointed in you, but were in trouble right now, so just keep down." Luna said.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER. THAT CHAIR IS GOING TO BE NOTHING SOON. THEN YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" GLaDOS said.

"Oh yeah!" Kay shouted. Luna looked out the window and saw Kay riding... an airplane?

"Thanks Tails" Kay said to himself, riding towards the window. He then jumped onto the top of the Tornado.

"Grrr... TIME TO PUT YOU OUT OF COMMISION!" Kay yelled, drawing his sword. The Tornado crashed into the castle, sending Kay into the window. Kay readied himself and sliced GLaDOS's head.

"AAAAHHHH!" GLaDOS screamed, pulling herself up. Kay then lifted the Phoenix Jewel and closed the portals. Luna finished off the turrets by blasting them and walked out from behind the throne.

"That was really irresponsible and dangerous Kay. Never do that again." She said sternly. Kay shrunk back, grinning sheepishly. Luna then hugged him.

"Thanks." She said. Kay grinned.

"No problem." Luna then let go and walked away.

"And that was pretty cool, Kay. But try to be less cute when being a hero." She said, walking away.

"Well I ju-WHAT?!" Kay gasped, walking after her. "Wait wait wait, hold on, you just said that, wait a moment, stop everything, what's going on?" Luna opened the door and her jaw dropped. Kay caught up with her and looked out the door. And his jaw, too, dropped. Enemies from countless universes, attacking the gaurds and such.

"DERPY!" Kay yelled.

"How are we to stop all these enemies?..." Luna asked.

"Hello" A big, tall man in a cloak said, walking in front of him.

"What's going on?" A cat-like thing with armor and a giant... Wrench? asked.

"Who are you two?" Luna asked.

"My names Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze" Ezio said, bowing.

"Well... Looks like we got help." Kay said. "Let's go." Then they all ran towards the action.

* * *

By morning, most of the enemies that came were either destroyed or imprisoned until they could be sent home.

"Thanks for all your help." Kay said.

"It's O.K., Hey, maybe well meet again." Ratchet said, waving. Kay opened a portal and Ratchet fell in, going back to his world.

"This was a very strange day for me. But I'm glad I could help." Ezio said. "Now I need to find my friend, Leonardo." Kay opened a portal and sent him home. The Phoenix Jewel then turned a dark grey.

"Grrr... I knew this would happen." Kay said.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"The Phoenix Jewel is completely empty. Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a long time." Kay said. "And those other guys that we put in the dungeon need to go to there universe too." He gave the Jewel to Luna. "When it recharges, send some of the enemies back."

"How long until you can go back?" Luna asked.

"A while. A long while." Kay said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CASTLE?!" Celestia shouted. Luna and Kay high-tailed it, not wanting to be in this mess. Derpy flew after them, tired.

* * *

There. NOW I CAN GO BACK TO DASH AND SONIC!

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	18. Yeah I just did this

Hello everbody. Welcome to Chaos and Chaos. Now, I've lost motivation, so It will be awhile before another chapter is posted. So, here you go!

P.S.: another rule to the contest, People who have won in the past cannot win again.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

XD You guys are gonna hate me for this.

* * *

Sonic and Kay walked up on stage and picked up the microphone. They looked out to all the ponies and mobions and Sonic gave a thumbs up. Music started playing as they danced. Sonic then put the microphone near his mouth, and began to sing...

Sonic: _We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Kay_: We've know each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching_  
_But you're too shy to say it_  
_Inside we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_  
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Sonic: _Give you up, give you up_  
Kay: _Give you up, give you up_  
Both: _Never gonna give,_  
_Never gonna give, give you up_  
_Never gonna give,_  
_Never gonna give, give you up_

Sonic: _We've know each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching_  
_But you're too shy to say it_  
_Inside we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

Kay: _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Both: _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Sonic and Kay then looks at you.

Both: YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLL'D!

* * *

I'm actually working on this as you read this. I decided this will be Version one. Version two will have all coments, fake chapters (This) and will follow the true story.

Fav, follow, and feel free to yell at the computer, and ill see you all again soon, bye!


	19. Cleaning Up Pinkie's Mess

Welcome to The next chapter of Chaos and Chaos... well, go read it.

* * *

Do you see my new avatar pic. If not, click Tails Doll to see it. If that didn't work, then wait tomorrow. I drew my OC's head and the logo. It sucks, but at least it's by me!

* * *

A few day's later.

* * *

Sonic has enjoyed life in Ponyville, and even more that Cream was here. Her, Fluttershy, and Dash were becoming good friends, and Sonic loved it. New friends with old friends getting along, it's a great thing. This morning, Sonic woke up early and decided to go on a run. But soon after, he heard an explosion, followed by four more. Sonic turned right, looking for the closest blasts, but instead, he immediately hit a particular pink mare. Sonic fell on his tail as her shook his head.

"Grr... Pinkie! Why are you in the middle of the road?!" Sonic asked. "You know I can't stop or see easily when I'm running through the town!" Sonic looked at the worried pony as she looked left to right. She then tackled Sonic.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" She screamed in his face. Sonic became dazed at the scream, but shook it off.

"Why? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I PLAYED A BIG PRANK ON EVERYPONY AND IT WENT TO FAR!"

"O.K... One: Stop screaming, and two: What did you do?"

"Well... I put a party grenade in everyponies lamps so that when they wake up, SURPRISE! But the bang was a little too... big."

"Well, what do you mean 'too big'?"

* * *

"GOOD FREAKING LORD, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw Applejack's house... well, half of it anyway.

"Uh... yeah... I gotta go!" Pinkie said, disappearing from view. Sonic ran into the house and saw Applejack and the rest of her family and...

A green-

* * *

_SIGNAL CORRUPTED_

* * *

Sonic shook his head. He looked back at the area and saw the green thing had vanished. He also noticed everypony else was shaking their head.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Applejack looked up with a angered expression.

"That Pinkie Pie blew up half of the house!" She yelled. "Why, when ah see that girl, I'm gonna show her what for!" Applejack raised a hoof in the air, shaking it violently before wincing in pain and holding it.

"Are you O.k., Applejack?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the blast hit mah right side. I'll be fine."

"Well do you need any help fixing your house?"

"No, mah family is more than capable of fixing a house. You better go see about the other four." Sonic nodded and ran to Twilights library.

* * *

Sonic ran towards the tree, watching as Twilight fixed the wall. He waved and ran inside.

"How bad is it? Is everything O.K.?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the walls and such can be repaired, but I lost some valuable books. They cost a lot, and I mean a lot! I have the bits for it, but with Spike and Owlowicious caught in the blast, I have to care for them." Twilight then smiled. "If you don't mind, could you do it? The bits are on the table and the list of the books is beside it." Sonic nodded and picked the list up. "The store isn't far from here, good luck. And if you see Pinkie Pie, give a stern talk to her. She has no rights to prank my house apart." Sonic laughed and ran outside. Sonic then shot off towards the store.

While Sonic was running forward, a green stallion walked across the road. Sonic hit him and both of them fell to the ground.

"HEY! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" The stallion yelled. Sonic looked up at him. He looked like a Pegasus with a Ying-Yang symbol on his flank.

'Cutie mark, check.' Sonic thought. "Sorry. What's your name?"

"Eco Grey" Eco said blandly.*1

"Oh, well hy there, Eco!" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Eco looked up and saw the blue hedgehog. "Oh, my bad." Eco said, getting up.

"No problem! Hey, do you know where the nearest bookstore is?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just a little bit to the left of here." Eco said, trotting way. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too!" Sonic said. Sonic then noticed something blue on the ground. "Hey dude! You dropped something!" Eco was gone. Sonic shrugged and picked it up. His eyes widened at what it was.

"Is this... a chaos emerald?" Sonic inspected it. It was the dark blue chaos emerald. Sonic looked up and stared in the direction where Eco went.

* * *

Sonic bought the books and gave them to Twilight. Sonic then ran to Rarities. What he saw there completely shocked him. A giant tornado of designing equipment was literally knitting a wall back onto the boutique.

"Sonic!" Sweetie yelled, running behind him.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked.

"Well, one minute, there's an explosion. The next, Rarity goes crazy, using some strong magic to build a wall!" She said, looking around frantically.

"Well, is there anyway I can help?"

"Yes, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. Sonic picked her up and ran off. He reached the tree house, where Applebloom sat.

"Applebloom, can Sweetie stay her for a while?" Sonic asked.

"Of course! But why?" She asked.

"RARITY HAS GONE CRAZY BANNANA'S AND IS KNITTING A WOODEN WALL!" Sweetie yelled.

"...Seriously?" Applebloom said, looking like she didn't believe it.

"YES! Grr... Sonic, can you try to get Rarity to calm down?"

"Do I have to you?"

"Yes!" Sonic groaned and ran outside. He dashed off back to Rarity's store, and was shocked to see everything clean. He walked inside and saw Rarity, panting, and laying on the floor.

"Rarity?! Are you O.K.?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yes. Just tired." She said, trying to catch her breath. "But I'm feeling really tired. do you mind if you could get me some clear, cold water." Sonic nodded and ran to the fridge.

"Is there some in here?" Sonic asked. Rarity nodded as Sonic went in. There was plenty in there, too. He picked one up and quickly gave it to Rarity. She opened and drank some of it. After half of the bottle was gone, she got up, shaking.

"T-thank you Sonic. That really hit the spot. I should be fine soon. That Pinkie is not going to get away with this!" She said, storming off. Sonic laughed and walked outside.

"So... Rainbow Dash or... Fluttershy's... Well, better save Dash for later, Shy can easily be hurt emotionally by this." Sonic ran off to Shy's.

* * *

"FLUTTERSHY! CREAM!" Sonic screamed in fear as he saw the damage done. There were party decorations everywhere! Sonic guessed that everyone else cleaned it up before he could see. Shy and Cream were both stuck in the ceiling, looking dizzy and tired. Streamers covered there heads.

"O-oh, h-hy Mister... er, er, Sonic!" Cream said with a dumb smile.

"It's nice to see you again, blue boy." Fluttershy said, her eyes moving around in a circular motion.

"Are you guys alright?! Here, let me-"

"NO!" Shy yelled. "Hedgehog, please make sure all animals are safe before helping dizzy pony."

"But-"

"No buts, mister hog." Sonic decided not to argue with a dizzy pony and ran outside. Some of the animals were running around, scared. The only one not running around was Angel.

"Oh for the love of... Angel!" Sonic called. Angel turned and saw the hedgehog. It hopped over to him and started pointing around.

"I know! Listen, let's get them all calmed down so Shy will let me help her!" Angel nodded and hopped off.

* * *

one hour later

* * *

It was a horrible job that I didn't want to type. The only reason is that I feel it should be more like a clean up montage. Anyway, All the animals were lined up and still. Angel raised a paw to Sonic, to which Sonic fist bumped it. Angel then jumped up and kicked Sonic in the head, then gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign. Sonic backed up and ran back inside the house. His two friends were looking much more sharp and aware.

"Sonic! Are the animals O.K.?" Fluttershy asked. Sonic nodded and pulled Cream down from the ceiling. He then carefully pulled Shy down.

"Thanks Sonic!" Both of them said as they hugged him.

"No problem." Sonic said with a smile.

"And thanks for taking care of my animals." Shy said, Kissing Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. They let him go and he waved to them as he left. Sonic then ran to his last place. Dash's house.

* * *

Sonic watched as Dash sat down from under her house, with tears in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you O.K.?" Sonic asked, going over to her.

"Everything in my room was destroyed, Sonic. Even some things that I can't replace are in there! It's all ruined." She said. Sonic put his arm around her neck.

"Listen, everything is going to be alright. Did you check the rubble?" Dash shook her head.

"Then let's both look together. I'm sure something must have survived!" Sonic said. Dash smiled and flew up, Sonic holding on to her hooves.

She flew inside and landed in the living room. Both then walked upstairs. Then Sonic went into Dash's room. There was a lot of broken debris and cloud pieces. A lot of the stuff in there was destroyed. And the whole room was covered in party stuff. Streamers, balloons, and party hats littered the room. Dash groaned and Sonic shook his head.

"Well, let's get started!" Sonic disappeared and reappeared with two trash bags. They then started cleaning. Both got all the party stuff up, then they started picking up the broken items that was in the blast.

"You really like the Wonderbolts don't you?" Sonic said, picking up a picture with the Wonderbolts in it. He then pulled out posters and other W.B. merchandise.

"Hehe... Sorry." Dash said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, they sound pretty awesome. I could go to one of there shows sometime and see how they really do things." Sonic then found an old picture.

"Hey Dash... Is this your dad?" Sonic asked. Dash turned and looked at the picture.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while, but we keep in touch in mail." She said.

"Well, I know where you got your color from!" Sonic said, snickering a bit. "A Stallion that is rainbow-colored!" Dash slapped Sonic across the back of his head.

"Shut up."

"Sorry..." Sonic mumbled and continued cleaning.

"It's O.K... Sorry for slapping you."

"It's fine."

...

"OH NO!" Rainbow cried. Sonic turned to see Dash, sitting and looking down. Sonic quickly went over and looked at the broken necklace. It had a picture in it, showing Dash when she was a filly and a mare that Sonic assumed to be her mother.

"This was my moms... It's been in our family for a long time. Each generation, the pictures were switched to the next mother and daughter or son. After my mom died a few years ago, I kept it, taking good care of it. The blast broke it!" Sonic looked worried. He knows what it's like to lose a mother. He lost his parents when Eggman started roboticizing people. It hurt, but he kept going, even saving them. Sadly, Shard, Sonic's dad, was gravely injured before being roboticized. Making him normal would nd up killing him.*2

Anyway, he knew the feeling, and this had to hurt. He knelt down and looked at Dash.

"Listen, it's O.K.! I know it must hurt, but don't worry, I'll help you fix it."

"But... It takes a specific ruby far off in the Everfree forest. It was found by accident and only my great grandmother's know about it! You'll never find it!" Dash said, tearing up.

"Hey, I'm the fastest thing alive! I can scan the whole forest in ten minutes!" Sonic said, smirking.

"You'll... do that for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Dash smiled, hugging Sonic.

"I knew you would!" She said. Sonic smiled, and hugged back, much to Dash's delight. And... Well, For some reason that Sonic didn't understand, he enjoyed holding Dash.

He felt warm holding her.

* * *

A LOT OF YOU WAITED FOR THAT! I hope your all happy! Anyway...

* * *

*1: Haven't we heard that name before? Somewhere in Chapter nine, maybe?

*2: I don't know if these facts are true, but this is what happened to Sonic's parents in the comics. I don't enjoy making a back story for real characters, so I hope this is O.K. with you all.

* * *

Follow and Fav if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS**_**_ IT_!**


End file.
